Haunted Pasts and New Reunions
by SCA14
Summary: What if Gwen wasn't Ethan's first love? How does she help the people of Harmony? Ethan? COMPLETE!
1. Happy Couple interrupted

Ethan and Gwen were walking into the Crane Mansion. She was tired and frustrated from arguing with Ethan about Beth. To her, it was as if he wasn't listening to her. She knew she saw Beth behind the wheel. Yet, after making Ethan hers time and time again, the one thing that bothered her was not believing anything she told him.  
  
"Gwen, just please give it a rest. Honey, we just buried Sarah. I know you are grieving, and so am I. Just just let Sam take care of it", Ethan argued.  
  
"No, Ethan, I know, I never replace Sarah. She would be here, no thanks to the town whore, Theresa. I'm right on this one, Beth ran me down because I'm on to her. She stole Sheridan's baby. I'm going to make sure she gets hers", Gwen protested.  
  
They walked into the living room to find Rebecca drinking tea, and reading Cosmo.  
  
"Sorry, I needed to do some research for Pookie and I. Gwennie, I was horried, Ethan told me that you were hurt. Was it Theresa? I'll kill her!", she said checking out Gwen's bruises.  
  
She waved her mother away, and sat down on the couch.  
  
"No mother, it was Beth", she answered.  
  
"What?", she gasped.  
  
"She's not sure", Ethan added.  
  
Her glare made him back off, and he retreated to their room.  
  
"We will talk later", he stated sternly.  
  
"Whatever", she answered.  
  
He left the room to his bedroom. Meanwhile Gwen and Rebecca talked about Sheridan and Beth. Alistair and an unknown woman watched the two women talk.  
  
"Gwen, I like you, but you are getting in my way with Luis and Sheridan", he said.  
  
"So, will you agree to our deal or not?", the woman asked.  
  
"Yes, you can do what you want to Gwen, just take care of Sheridan", Alistair answered.  
  
"Okay, no problem", she answered. 


	2. Operation : Crane Destruction

A new day  
  
The younger woman and Sheridan are in her home located in Connecticut.  
  
"Michelle, thank you, but I must get back to my baby and Luis....." she said groggy.  
  
"Luis will be here shortly, and your baby will be joining him on his trip too. Sheridan, listen to me, I know that Beth stole your baby, and I'm going to get the little one back, and punish her, and your father. He helped her in your kidnapping. Trust me, the Crane's aren't going to get away with this, they are going to pay. They have hurt me time and time again", she answered.  
  
"Michelle, you are a life saver. How did you know though?", she asked.  
  
Michelle came and sat on her bed, next to Sheridan. Looking at her, and seeing that this woman been through a lot.  
  
"Trust me, I know. I have resources. Just remember the plan, no contacting any one, except me. If you stick to that, we'll all be happy, ok?", she directed.  
  
"Alright, I owe you one", Sheridan said.  
  
Michelle left her to relax alone, she needed to get going to start her operation.  
  
"Give Ms. Crane the divorce papers tonight, and file them A.S.A.P. Give Ms. Crane whatever she needs. If anyone other than Luis or myself, comes to this house, shoot first, ask questions later", she directed.  
  
"Yes Ms. Bradford", the security guard said.  
  
With that, she left and drove north back to Harmony.  
  
"Harmony here I come, I hope you all are ready, because when I'm done, every thing will be exposed, and every Crane will pay who hurt Ethan and I". 


	3. Michelle Bradford, FBI

One week later  
  
Michelle had watched everyone on her surveilance cameras that her team set up in the mansion. For five years, she watched everything, and noted everything that happened in that house, so she knew everything, and who was doing what when and in what room. Her boss wanted to go after the Cranes, and he needed the right evidence. So she thought if making a deal with the devil himself, not only would she save Sheridan, but arrest everyone involved in their devious schemes.  
  
She watched Rebecca and Gwen talk about Theresa and Fox.  
  
"That poor girl, that's ok, I'll get them for you, they were the death of my relationship with my love, but not for you. At least if he's not with me, let him be happy with you".  
  
They continued to talk, and she listened.  
  
"She never quits. By next year, she'll be the Crane Whore". Gwen said.  
  
"I know, at least we have the rings on our fingers. But we still need to do something that is more permenant", Rebecca said.  
  
Ethan overheard, and he was shocked. He knew something was up, but he was still fuming from the sight of Theresa and Fox. He decided talking with Sam would be best.   
  
Michelle looked at her watch, and saw that it was time to meet with Sam Bennett. Her boss wanted her to inform him on the operation, and verify if he could cooperate in the night that they were planning to bust everyone.  
  
Leaving, she didn't see him leave to his father's home.  
  
He was leaving to his father's home, and his mind began to wonder. It wondered to someone he thought of someone he was searching for in both Theresa and Gwen.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Ethan, I do love you, but I'm saving myself until we get married", she said.  
  
"Alright, I can accept that . It will be hard, but I can deal with it. It helps that it will always be you", he responded.  
  
"Maybe, you know that your family wants you to marry Gwen. I know that we have to sneak aorund to be together, but I don't like sneaking. What makes it worse is that we are both from the same backrounds, but since I'm african-american, it's not right", she sadly stated.  
  
" We WILL be together", he said hugging her.  
  
"Just remember, even if you marry Gwen or anyone else, I will always love you. Don't forget that", she said into his chest.  
  
Not noticing he pulled up to Sam's home, he saw his mother from the window. She was still shocked to see the one girl who was better than Gwen and Theresa. She had tendencies of both women, and was very lovely. She was talking to Sam about something to do with police work.  
  
Michelle Bradford.  
  
Ethan walked in to se his mother first.  
  
"Mother, how are you?", he said hugging her.  
  
"Good, how are you, I heard about Gwen, I'm sorry", she countered.  
  
"I've seen better, but I'm good, and she's still good. Is dad home, I wanted to talk to him about something", he said looking around.  
  
"Yes, he's in the kitchen talking to an old friend of yours", she quietly noted.  
  
" Mine? Who, because if it's Chads, I told him....", he started as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
Walking into the kitchen, he sees the woman, he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.  
  
"Ethan, HI, this is...", Sam started.  
  
"Michelle Bradford-Smith. I know her well", he breathed out.  
  
"It's just Bradford now", she added looking away.  
  
Ivy came up tp Sam and grabbed him. She approved of this relationship, and wanted it badly to happen. It was like Sam and her, and she thought the Cranes would like it too, since they would profit, but sine she was black, they, meaning Alistair and Juilian said no. It was as if they took her son's heart away. He was never the same after that.  
  
"Come on, I'll explain in the other room", she said pulling on Sam.  
  
Sam walked out confused. He knew something was up.  
  
Ethan approached her, continuing to be shell-shocked. It was as if she came back form the dead.  
  
"Michelle, wow. You are as stunning as the last time I saw you", he said kissing her hand.  
  
"Thanks, you're just as handsome as I last seen. How's Gwen?", she asked.  
  
"Ok, what about Steven?", he countered.  
  
"He's gone to China, on his honeymoon with his secretary", she said.  
  
"Oh", he said bitterly.  
  
He showed sadness for her, but secertly, he was estasticed for her being single.  
  
"Look, Ethan, I'm going to be honest with you, I came here to give you some information. In this package is some news I thought you may want to know. Whether you want to believe it or not is up to you. I just thought you deserved to know. Just promise me something", she said.  
  
"Anything", he walked closer to her.  
  
"Talk to Theresa, she will need you", she said.  
  
"But....", he asked confused.  
  
"No, trust me, go with your heart. Meet me at the mansion later. I will be there, and we'll talk", she backed away.  
  
"Gwen will be there, that may not be a good idea", he approached again.  
  
"Just trust me".  
  
"Alright, but we will talk, I've missed you", he said inching closer.  
  
Michelle backed up and tried to walk away. He ran to block her. Feeling her scent again was intoxicating him all over again. He wanted to kiss her like old times, in her dorm, late at night. Their eyes met and he caressed her face. She closed her eyes to absorb that feeling. He inched closer and then she backed away opening her eyes.  
  
"Where are you going?", he said frustrated.  
  
"To see Luis", she said almost out the door.  
  
"What for, you don't know him?", he asked confused.  
  
"It's for Sheridan", she walked back to him.  
  
"You know where she is?", he said excited.  
  
"Ethan, if you still love me, just trust me, you will kow everything in due time", she explained.  
  
"Um, ok, well what time should we meet up", he continued.  
  
"We'll meet up at the cafe, around 7. Luis and I will fill you in on everything, ok?", she said.  
  
"Alright. I thought you didn't like sneaking around?"  
  
"Well this time is for a good cause. One thing after I....I mean we tell you, you have to help us, ok?', she explained.  
  
"OK, deal, but we still need to talk".  
  
"I know, just read everything first, alright?"  
  
She handed him a yellow envelope, and his hands connected with hers. It was electricifying and their eyes met.  
  
"Ok", he breathed out.  
  
"Read this here, then meet us", she continued.  
  
With that she disappered to her car. He felt as bad as the day they were tore apart. 


	4. Secrets revealed, Plans formed

Flashback  
  
She was screaming, as if her heart was ripped out.  
  
"Please, let us be together! Father, she is my life, I don't love Gwen, Father!', he screamed.  
  
"Ethan! No don't leave me, I love you! ETHAN!" she screamed.  
  
"Son, you will learn to love Gwen. No colored woman will be a Crane, understand, NONE", Juilian ranted.  
  
With that, he slammed the door to the car they put Michelle into. She stood up to lean out the top of the limo, and he remembered her last words.  
  
"I'll always love you! Always!", she said as the car drove off.  
  
"MICHELLE!", he screamed.  
  
He looked around, and he was in his car in front of the cafe. It was another dream. Just earlier, Ethan, Sam, and Ivy read the information he received, and consoled him as best they could.  
  
One hour earlier  
  
After eating dinner with his parents, he showed them the envelope. Explaining their relationship to Sam, Ivy, Ethan, and Sam were shocked to learn what she delivered. The letter inside explained his "planned" meeting with Gwen, her disapperence, his failed relationship with Theresa, and everything in between.  
  
~Letter~  
  
To my Dearest Ethan,  
  
I have researched your "lovely" wife's role in your meeting her, our realtionship, and the role of the destruction of Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald. She knows more than she lets on.  
  
Back when we were attending Harvard, she was going after you, because of Juilian and Alistair. Of course, Rebecca played a role, but she wanted you for the luxury of being a Crane. I knew this, and she also knew we were seeing each other in secret. Steven's father contacted Mr. Hotchkiss to warn him. The telling of our relationship, was when we were caught, and Juilian "discarded" me.  
  
I married Steven for you. I was told if I didn't marry Steven, they would kill you. So I married him, but it didn't last. He did horrible things, and as this happened, my father passed away. It left me to do what was right for me.  
  
Long story short, I got divorced, and continued to follow you and Gwen. Doing my own investigation, Gwen and her mother, have constantly interfeared in your relationship with Theresa. The night she "slept" with Juilian, it never happened. Bruce played a cruel joke on that poor girl. Little Ethan is yours. The tabiod stint was done by Gwen and Rebecca. Remember, my brother Mitchell. Well we saw a glitch in the disk we found. I gave it to you. It also has Rebecca's DNA all over it...  
  
"My goodness! I feel so....", Ivy began to say.  
  
"Stupid, or should I say ridiculous", Ethan chimed in.  
  
"Ethan! I'm sorry, I didn't know, I was shown Theresa did that. If I knew...", she tried to explain.  
  
"Exactly, nevermind, it's over between us", he sulked.  
  
"Ethan. Michelle was here to talk police business. She works for the FBI. So whatever she decides to tell you is probably the truth. Juat keep this information that she is an FBI agent between us", Sam interrupted.  
  
Ivy and Ethan shook their heads in unison in silence. After those shocking revelations, he left to the book cafe.  
  
~Inside~  
  
"So do you believe me?", Michelle asked him.  
  
"Wow, to be honest, nothing shocks me anymore. Answer me this, do you know where Sheridan is?", Luis asked.  
  
"Yes, and if I get you and Ethan to help me.....", she countered  
  
"Wait, Ethan knows?", he said.  
  
"Not yet, he is going through some personal stuff between Theresa, Gwen and myself", she explained.  
  
"What did you do to my sister?", he asked.  
  
"It's not what I did, it's Gwen and Rebecca. I just told Ethan and Theresa the truth about the Hotchkiss women. What they chose to do with their information is completely up to them. Right now you need to focus on Sheridan and Little Martin", she whispered.  
  
"Alright, alirght, just if you hurt...", he tried to warn her.  
  
"I won't hurt her".  
  
Ethan walked in to the back to find Luis and Michelle in a tense conversation.  
  
"Ok, I'm here", he said sitting next to Michelle.  
  
"Well?", she asked.  
  
"I believe you. All of it makes sense now that I think about it, but why now?", Ethan asked.  
  
Luis and Ethan wondered the same thing, and she was h oping that they wouldnt ask, but she explained anyway.  
  
"Alright, Ethan, I'm an informant for the FBI. Alistair and Juilian have been wanted for a while. They have committed too many crimes to list. After I was taken away from you, I got a phone call. It was from the FBI, wanting to question me about Crane Industries. After doing my own investigation on Gwen, I found out a lot on the Crane Empire", Michelle explained.  
  
"So you come to help Sheridan", Luis said.  
  
"Exactly, also coming to show all of you that looks are very deceiving", she countered.  
  
"Alright, what's the plan then?", Ethan asked.  
  
They sat going over the plan for hours before leaving. 


	5. Happiness and Flashbacks

After explaining what was going on, Luis showed up at Beth's house, as planned. Beth answered the door, and let Luis in.  
  
"Beth, could I take Martin for some father - son time?', he asked.  
  
"Sure, let me gather his things. How long will you two be gone?", she asked.  
  
It worried her that he was taking him away. She didn't want him to find out about her taking Sheridan's baby. She trusted Luis, and just told herself to calm down.  
  
"Couple days, then we'll come back. I just haven't had time alone like we should have, with Sheridan disappearing form the Psych ward", he answered.  
  
"Oh ok, I understand. It's no problem, really", she reassured.  
  
"So where's the little tike, I missed him terribly", he grinned.  
  
"She handed him over to Luis. He was in a shock and awe attitude, considering what he knew about Beth, it took everything in his power not to be upset right at that moment. He was to take Martin to Connecticut, where Sheridan was waiting. Michelle helped her with a speedy divorce, and they were to marry. Meanwhile, luis was to test Martin to see if that was their baby, for back-up purposes. After Michelle heard back from Luis saying it was done, she would have the evidence to arrest Alistair, and Beth too.  
  
"Well we are off. I'll call when I get there", he said going out the door.  
  
"Where are you exactly going?", she wondered.  
  
Edna and Previous looked at him, and knew he wasn't telling everything, but wanted to keep quiet for Luis and Sheridan's skae. They secretly hoped that they would be together, and Beth would get arrested.  
  
"Visit an old friend of mine in Vermont", he lied.  
  
"Oh ok, well have fun", she said out the door.  
  
With that they left, with Beth trying to trust Luis, but was scared.  
  
Luis called Michelle on his cell phone once he was outside Harmony.  
  
"I have him", he said grinning.  
  
"Ok, just follow the directions I gave to you. She's there waiting for you, and Luis?", she grinned.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Leave your family to me, I think the business I have here also effects them, but they'll be taken care of greatly', she coded.  
  
"Ok, I'll call you when we get there. What about Antonio?", he worried.  
  
"Don't worry, just don't break my bed, Sheridan has her own", she joked.  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Ok, goodbye, and thank you", he said to her.  
  
"No problem".  
  
They hung up and she was sitting across from Ethan. He decided to go to her hotel room, where he saw surveilance set up in her room. There was a camera in every part of Harmony. He looked over at her, as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Would you care to tell me why you are staring at me?", she asked.  
  
"I missed you, and I thought a part of me died that day. I kept searching for someone exactly like you. To be honest, I actually loved Theresa, a part of me still does. But she has moved on", he said sadly.  
  
"Under the impression that you helped Gwen, and you don't love her. She knows everything, which means I should get going to the Lopez-Fitzgerald residence", Michelle said.  
  
"Let me go with you, I don't want to Gwen just yer", he said helping her with her coat.  
  
"Alright, but I'm telling everything, ok? So be prepared', she told him.  
  
"I'm ready", he said opening the door for her.  
  
Ethan and Michelle walked to their cars, and drove to the Lopez-Fitzgerald home.  
  
~Lopez Fitzgerald Home~  
  
"Who is Agent Michelle Bradford?", Pilar asked.  
  
"Just wait Mama, we'll find out, she has more information for me, just wait", Theresa said calming her down.  
  
"I need tea", Pilar said getting up.  
  
Theresa, Whitney, Fox, and Chad were there. She called them and told them to come by to be there for her, and her mother. She was eager to open the other envelope that was sent to her today. She got the first one explaining that Michelle would be by, to go over the contents of this envelope. Fox knew this woman from somewhere, but couldn't place the name yet. The envelope read "Project Ethan Martin and Martin Fitzgerald". It shocked her to see something that could help her be reunited with her son, but the part about her father was a little disturbing. Chad sat and talked with Theresa, while Fox and Whitney walked towards the door.  
  
Whitney walked over to the enterance of the home. She was pretty atimant on not being near Chad. There was nowhere she could run to, so they stood outside the room and talked.  
  
"What is taking this person so long?", Whitney asked looking out the window.  
  
"Who knows, hopefully she has accurate information. Theresa being away from her son, is really tearing her up inside", he said.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Theresa bolted for the door. She opened it, and saw Ethan and another female standing there.  
  
"Theresa, we need to talk", he demanded.  
  
"You need to leave, whatever you have to say to me, I'm not interested', she spat out.  
  
"I'm agent Michelle Bradford, Theresa, Ethan is here to help mein some of these proceedings", she interrupted.  
  
"Michelle? What are you doing....", Fox carefully asked.  
  
"Nicholas, it's nice to see you again", she continued.  
  
"Bradford. I remember now, you and Ethan were...", Fox almost said.  
  
"Yeah, and now I work for the FBI. Can we please enter, it's very cold out here", she pleaded.  
  
"Um, ok", Theresa answered, and she let them in.   
  
She noticed the interaction between Ethan, Fox, and Michelle. Something told her that there was more to this story than they were willing to tell. Walking in to the living room she noticed the yellow envelope, and wanted to get this done. To move along and bring closure. Ethan took Michelle's coat, and she straighten out her dress.  
  
"Can we sit down and talk?", Michelle asked.  
  
Ethan took their coats and hung them up and joined Theresa and Michelle. They walked into the living room with Fox and Whitney.  
  
"Listen, this", she picked up the envelope, "is going to change your life drastically. This will get your son back, but also deliver some shocking news. Sit here and read everything. Then if you have any questions, ask me, just remain calm', she said worried.  
  
"Alright', Pilar answered.  
  
Theresa and Pilar opened the envelope, and read over the contents. They were excited at first, and then you heard Pilar scream and sob loudly. Theresa had tears come down her face, but was very calm, consoling her mother. Michelle almost broke down herself, knowing that this family would never be the same after delivering all the news that the FBI discovered.  
  
"So, could you take us where he is located?", Theresa asked consoling her mother.  
  
"Yes, he can have the proper burial he deserves. As for your son, Ethan will bring hm by tomorrow before you leave. What you and Ethan choose to do about him is up to you two", she answered.  
  
"Ethan, I'm sorry, I didn't.....", she tried to explain.  
  
"I didn't know until today either. It's ok, I have to help Michelle with something else. Just go and we'll talk later', he responded.  
  
He hugged her, and it angered Fox, and Whitney and Chad were confused. Theresa helped Pilar to her room to pack for their trip. Michelle began to walk around to shake off the horrible feeling she got after telling that information. Fox lunged at Ethan, and Ethan pushed him away. Michelle and Chad went to seperate the brothers  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER! HUH! WHAT DID YOU DO!", Fox screamed.  
  
"He did nothing! sit down, and I'll explain everything, just calm down", she demanded.  
  
They sat down, and Chad sat in between them. Michelle proceeded to tell everything.  
  
"My boss was investigating the Cranes already when he found out they were behind the disappearance of Martin Fitzgerald. My boss continued to dig farther into the case, and they found out where he was. When we went to recsue him from where they were holding him, Alistair had him killed. He knew about Juilian and Eve Johnson, now Rusell", she said looking at Whitney and Chad.  
  
"My mother had a secret affair on my father?', she asked.  
  
"No they were together long before you father and she married. He knew of the fraud going on in the family, and that Juilian fathered a child with Eve. Knowing that information got him killed, and also ruined the chances of Juilian and Eve knowing about their son. The bribery, blackmailing, and now murder, those charges, with a long list of other things is going to get Alistair life in prison, or the death penality", Michelle said.  
  
"So what does prince Ethan have to do with all of this?", Fox scowled.  
  
"He's Ethan Martin's father. Also he's helping me in the Sheridan Crane case", she answered.  
  
"Wow, so where is her father's remains then?", Chad spoke up and asked.  
  
"Las Vegas, Nevada", she whispered.  
  
"Why Las Vegas?", she asked.  
  
"That's where people figure they can hide bodies the best. What they don't knwo is that's the first place we check. So Pilar, Theresa, and Little Ethan will be going there tomorrow. Ethan will take him out for "ice cream", and bring him here instead. Two of my agents, Mkie and Tom, will escort them to Las Vegas, to retreve his ashes", she explained.  
  
"We should go", Fox stood.  
  
"No, you all are going to go to the "Valentine's Ball" tomorrow night. Bringing Juilian and Alistair down will involve you more than you think", she said standing.  
  
"How can we party at a time like this?", Fox said sinking to the couch.  
  
"Because, by the end, Rebecca, Gwen, Alistair, and Juilian will be gone forever. It's not not a party. It just looks that way. Trust me, have I ever lied to you Fox?", Michelle said.  
  
Fox and Ethan grinned.  
  
"No", he smirked.  
  
"Exactly, just show up tomorrow night at the ball, ok?", she said patting his shoulder.  
  
"Alright", he countered.  
  
"Leave everything to me", she said walking towards the door. Ethan followed.  
  
Pilar walked out to the door to greet Michelle. She looked at Michelle.  
  
"Gracias", Pilar whispered.  
  
"Denada. If it helps he said before, he loved you and his family", she whispered as she hugged Pilar.  
  
"Yes, more than you know", she sobbed.  
  
Theresa helped her mother to her room. Michelle handed her some pills.  
  
"These are prescriptions for her. I figured after this she would need them. I'm sorry", she said.  
  
"No, don't be, you helped us", Theresa said.  
  
They walked to the back room with Chad and Whitney. Ethan helped Michelle put on her coat, and Fox stood watching them. He always thought they would end up together, he knew the chemistry was there.  
  
"I'll talk to you later, Foxy", she joked.  
  
"Alright", he laughed.  
  
Ethan and Michelle traveled in their cars back to her hotel room. She was a little nervous abut what Ethan wanted to talk to her about, but better now then never. They walked into her hotel room, and there was tension in the air, sexual tension.  
  
"So, now it's you and me, talk", she commanded.  
  
"Michelle, I'm torn. I still love you.....and Theresa", Ethan answered.  
  
"I don't deny it. I know that you do", she said.  
  
"You do?", he asked.  
  
"Yeah, you can't turn off a love like that. I see the bond you and Theresa have. You have another bond together now, and that's something you have to deal with. Just don't push her, she'll tell you on her own", she said sitting next to him.  
  
"What do you want?", he asked her.  
  
"At first, you, then it was revenge on Gwen, and now justice for the people of Harmony".  
  
"What about you and I?", he asked.  
  
Michelle was about to answer when her phone rang. Looking away from Ethan, she answered her cell phone.  
  
"Luis", she said.  
  
"Yes, we're here and the test was done. The resutls will be back tomorrow morning", he told her.  
  
"Good".  
  
"What about Antonio?" he asked.  
  
"I'll handle him in the morning".  
  
"How did mama, Theresa, and Miguel handle everything?", he quivered.  
  
"As expected, everything is falling into place here like we planned", she said pacing.  
  
"And we can fly to Vegas?"  
  
"Yes, the tickets are with Sheridan. Get some sleep, I'll be on the news tomorrow night", she grinned.  
  
He chuckled, "Alright and Goodnight".  
  
She hung up with him and turned back to Ethan.  
  
"So what is going to happen to Antonio?", Ethan said as she snuggled with him.  
  
"He's going to jail".  
  
"What?"  
  
"He knew about Martin, and disappeared after he did. So now he's an accessory to murder. Not to mention he was linked to Nick Soccoli, the big mobster in Boston", she explained.  
  
"Wow, does Theresa, Pilar, Miguel or Luis know?"  
  
"They'll know tonight, or tomorrow for Theresa and Pilar".  
  
He looked at her, seeing she was tired. The long journey she made to get to this point. Once again, they were in dangerous territory. He caressed her face, and she looked up at him. Ethan leaned in closer to her face. This time she moved closer. There lips connected, softly and slowly.  
  
"Ethan....", she breathed, with eyes closed.  
  
"You have the most beautiful skin".  
  
"You have to go. I'll see you tomorrow", she said standing.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you love Theresa and me. This can't happen until everything is solved. The two of you need to talk", she said opening the door.  
  
"Ok, only because you want me to talk to Theresa. Do you still dance", he asked grinning.  
  
"Yes, I kept my dream alive", she said to him grinning.  
  
Standing on her toes, she kissed his cheek. They parted ways remembering their first meeting.  
  
~Bradford Mansion~  
  
"THAT BASTARD KNEW!", Luis screamed.  
  
"Mr Lopez-Fitzgerald, Please, Ms. Bradford is wrapping things up. Just stick to the plan, ok?", Agent Sean Williams stated.  
  
"Ok, I just......I can't believe he would be so cruel. I'll be fine, I'm just worried about Theresa and Mama. They'll be there, so I'll be fine. Maybe it could be a family vacation", Luis wirely grinned.  
  
"Yes, Pilar is over due for one, but Michelle said your family would be well taken care of. Do you know what she meant", Sheridan asked Sean.  
  
He grinned, 'That I can't tell you. She wants to tell you in person, something she put together herself. She specifically asked us not to tell you".  
  
Luis and Sheridan looked at each other confused  
  
"Well turn in, because tomorrow is an eventful day", Sean added.  
  
~Harmony~  
  
Ethan Wnithrop walked into the Hellhole that was the Crane Mansion. Gwen was waiting for him, she heard he was out with another female, and was seen at the Lopez-Fitzgerald home.  
  
"After tomorrow night, I'm leaving Harmony", he thought to himself.  
  
"ETHAN! Where have you been?", Gwen rushed to him and asked.  
  
"Out".  
  
"With Theresa. Ethan let it go, she is your past. Besides you swore.....", she preached.  
  
"I know! You always assume the worst, give me some credit Gwen! Look.... I'm tired and I need sleep", he walked past her up the stairs to their room.  
  
"Ethan, don't walk away from me! ETHAN!"  
  
He slept in a guest room. Dreaming of Michelle's first meeting with him.  
  
~FLASHBACK/DREAM~  
  
Ethan, Douglas, and Christian were walking to the field, It was the second year of law school, and they decided to room together. Each male dorm played football against each other, it was a Harvard tradition.  
  
The crisp September whather set a perfect scene for playing Saturday's game. Douglas Birchman was a friend of Ethan's from boarding school. As for Christian Matthews, their families did business with the Cranes for generations.  
  
They were talking about thesis and other things as Michelle Bradford made her way around the corner towards them. She was taking her afternoon jog. The Bradfords were on of the wealthiest African American families on the east coast. They were as rich as the Cranes, but dealt with the music industry. They were also enemies of the Cranes. Each family respected each other, but loathed the other in private.  
  
"So do you think Taylor Hall will be able to take the pretigous Crane Hall?", Ethan asked.  
  
"No, but we'll play anyways. Look at it this way, it's as if we are stretching to go back to the gym later", Douglas joked.  
  
As they walked and talked Ethan ran into Michelle.  
  
"I'm so sorry", she sadi embarrassed.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine", Ethan said grinning.  
  
"Michelle, still dancing?", Christian asked.  
  
"Yes, I told you, I'm going to continue until the day I die", she countered.  
  
"Your father will kill you when he finds out", Douglas said.  
  
"She's beautiful, and she's a dancer", Ethan thought.  
  
"Your point?", she said.  
  
"That your father would kill over if his heir of his family became a dancer. Just being highly upset would be a under statement", Douglas joked.  
  
"Well let him kill over, I don't care, maybe then I'll be able to dance professionally, instead in secret", she said.  
  
While the bickering continued, Ethan studied the nubian beauty, and wondered why he never met her before. He never met someone so intelligent, delicate, and so full of life in their social circle. He wanted to know more about her, and the way she kept looking over at him, he thought he may just have a chance. He introduced himself.  
  
"Ethan Crane"  
  
"Michelle Bradford"  
  
"As in Bradford vs. Capital? You guys made a lot of money in that case", he asked.  
  
"Yeah. My dad won that case, but your grandfather, he's ruthless", she said.  
  
"Wait, Michelle, your heir to Bradford Records, and Industries, yet you're majoring in criminal law, and dance?", Ethan said puzzled.  
  
She walked up to him, and they were in dangerous territory. She put his hand on her chest, to feel her heart.  
  
"You feel that?', she whipered.  
  
"Um..yes', he shuttered. He never came so close to a woman's chest before in his whole life.  
  
"I listen to that. It guides me through everything", she answered.  
  
Douglas and Chrisitan watched the interaction between the two. Noticing the gazes they were giving each other, Christian broke the tension.  
  
"Well, mine is saying game time", Christian joked.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry for interrupting you're game. I got to get back to my jog, nice to meet you Ethan. Doug, and Chris, I'll see you in class", she said.  
  
"Go ahead, I'll be there in a little bit", Ethan said.  
  
He jogged up with her, and ran beside her.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!", he said.  
  
"Bold aren't we?", she asked.  
  
"When I want something", he answered.  
  
"What do you want then Ethan?", She asked.  
  
"To talk. So Michelle, where is your dorm?", he asked her.  
  
"Crane Hall, room 402", she answered.  
  
"Oh female dorms?", he asked, trying not to sound disappointed.  
  
"No. In the coed ones", she answered.  
  
"You're not far from Gwen Hotchkiss. She's in 507", he answered  
  
"Well, that's nice. Between you and me, she's too snobby, but hey, I have room to talk", she joked.  
  
He laughed.  
  
"What? I see a smile, did I make the Crane heir laugh? Wow, I must be good!", she joked again.  
  
"Well you could do more if you want....what about dinner tonight at 8", he asked.  
  
They stopped jogging, and he moved forward. Ethan rubbed her shoulders. She didn't mind and moved closer to him. He studies her movements, down to her hair flowing in the breeze. He stared up at his eyes, and rubbed his brunette hair.  
  
"Let me look into your eyes", she said.  
  
"Ok", he breathed.  
  
"My mother once told me that the eyes are the window to the soul. I was also told that Cranes have no souls, so I want to see for myself if it's true', she explained.  
  
"Ouch", he said, feeling the harsh words.  
  
"Yeah, well my heart says different', she said moving closer.  
  
"What's that", he breathed out again.  
  
"That you just may be what I'm looking for", she whispered.  
  
She wrote down her number on a piece of paper, with her dorm number.  
  
"Call me later when you are done with your game", she said.  
  
Michelle ran off with a grin across her face. Ethan looked at the paper, and kept it in his pocket. He wasn't about to let this woman go, not without trying. 


	6. The Party : Passions style

Ethan and Gwen spent the morning together, just so she wouldn't get noisy. During the whole time he thought of Theresa aor Michelle. After the failed brunch, and the walk along the wharf, they returned to the mansion. The living room was decorated in red, pink, and white. He pictured Theresa in her engagement dress, and Michelle in her cream dress when they celebrated their first month together.  
  
"I love you", Michelle and Theresa mouthed to him.  
  
He shook his head, and they were gone.  
  
"Ethan, you should be getting ready for the party", Gwen said coming down the stairs.  
  
"I wonder if she has taken care of Antonio yet.......I'll be back, I'm going to take little Ethan out for some hot chocolate", he answered.  
  
Rebecca saw him dart for the stairs, and saw Gwen getting upset. Shw walked over to her.  
  
"Gwennie, calm down, it's ok, he's bonding with his new son. Be happy, right Ethan?", she gloated.  
  
"Yes", he smiled thinking that Theresa and he created that child out od love, and he's going back to his mother.  
  
"Alright, just be back before the party starts", she scowled.  
  
He ran to little Ethan's room, to get him ready to go.  
  
~Lopez-Fitzgerald Home~   
  
"Ethan should be here any minute. I turned everything off, and pulled our luggage to the door", Pilar said sitting on the couch.  
  
"I packed everything for two weeks. I can't wait until my son is home. Where's Antonio? Doesn't he want to go?", Theresa asked.  
  
"He said hell meet us there, don't worry".  
  
The door bell rang, and Theresa answered it. It was Ethan and Ethan Martin.  
  
"MOMMY!", he ran to her, and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Mommy, where are we going?", he looked up at her.  
  
"We are going on a vacation to see family", Pilar chimed in.  
  
She saw that Ethan and Theresa wanted to talk. So she walked Ethan Martin out to the car with Mike.  
  
"Theresa, I'll be out there with Michelle on Sunday. Could I spend time with him?", Ethan asked.  
  
"Of course, and good luck tonight" she added.  
  
"Thanks, and be careful", he said.  
  
He kissed her lightly, and the passion ignited. Walking out to the car, she was puzzled. She held on to her lips, and thought about what she and Chad talked about last night as she was going to bed.  
  
"I would like to be with Ethan again, but I can't seem to think that he and Michelle should be together. If I only had a sign or something to tell me what to do', she said to Chad.  
  
"You never know, you could be with Ethan, or end up with someone you never thought of", he answered.  
  
They stared at each other, and she thought maybe he was talking about not only her, but himself also.  
  
"That's a good point. Stay as long as you need to", she told him.  
  
"Goodnight".  
  
"Night".  
  
They drove off, with her thinking about that, and how she was going to explain everything to Little Ethan.  
  
Back at the house, Ethan called Michelle on their phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Shelle".  
  
"Ethan, you must be calling with good news", she answered.  
  
"Of course, I'll be over in 15 minutes".  
  
"Ok, everything is ready, and here, so I'm just waiting on you".  
  
They hung up, and he drove over to her hotel.  
  
~Las Vegas, Nevada~  
  
"I can't believe he was involved in Papa's death, what did he ever do to him", Theresa said sadly.  
  
They were resting after retrieving Martin's urn. Pilar broke down, Theresa and Sheridan helped her to the bed, and she gave her the pills that Michelle gave to her. A doctor from the FBI was sent to watch over Pilar. Theresa, Luis and Sheridan were talking, sine the kids were sleeping.  
  
"So why didn't Miguel come with us?", Theresa asked.  
  
"Because of Charity. He's heartbroken over their break-up, and then his job wouldn't give him the time off", Luis said handing Sheridan something to drink.  
  
"Sheridan, here's the question we have to ask of you, Who's Michelle to Ethan?", Theresa asked.  
  
Sheridan heistated in her answer, knowing this answer would effect everything between Ethan and Theresa, but the same sense, let her know why he is the way he is.  
  
"The Bradfords were "supposely" enemies of the Cranes in business. The family are as rich as the Cranes, but more down to earth about their way of life. Michelle's mother died when she was a teenager, or cancer. While at boarding school, we secretly became friends bonding over losing our mothers. After she left boarding school, I flew to Paris, and she went to law school, secretly getting her master's in dance also at the same time. In her second year, she met Ethan, and they were so cute together, no offence", she said to Theresa.  
  
"None taken', she smiled.  
  
"Anyways, she is what I call a 'spitfire', just like you. But she'e not as naive as you are. Gwen ran you over, as for Michelle, she knew what Gwen was about before I did. Not saying I still became friends with her after Michelle knew how she was, but Michelle let us find out for ourselves how Gwen can be. She's like you, she goes after what she wants in the most honest way possible. She puts herself on the line for people that she feels has been done wrong, Like your family and myself", Sheridan explained with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Wow, I knew she was nice, but she seems honorable too. What about her and Ethan?', Luis asked.  
  
"They loved each othe one a deeper level. They were so intuned to each other, I mean no one I know is or ever like them two. The closest I can think of them is Romeo and Juilet, except without the death in the story", she chuckled, "it's funny, Ethan was told to study corproate law. Michelle was told to become the same thing, she chose Criminal Law and Dance, and she loved it too. You should have her teach little Ethan tap or Jazz. She's really good", Sheridan added.  
  
"So he loved before Gwen?", Theresa asked.  
  
"Yes, never stopped. He once said you were just like her, but he couldn't have her. So he saw the best qualities in you, before Gwen and Rebecca did what they did. I was one of those Crane secrets, one of many".  
  
"I knew something was going on between them two. I could see it, it was like Theresa and...", he stopped, "I'm sorry".  
  
"It's ok, trust me. Ethan's not with me, but I hope he gets away from that life. If he isn't with me, he deserves better than Gwen", she added.  
  
~Harmony~  
  
Ethan arrived at her room. Nervously he knocked, and she answered. Her hair was pulled up, and she was in jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
"Hey, come on in', she said.  
  
Entering her room, he was memorized by her beauty, just like the first time they met.  
  
"So, James Bond, how are you?", she joked.  
  
He laughed, "I should be calling you that. Honestly, I could be better, but I'm here with you. I'm in a good mood", he said hugging her.  
  
She took in his cologne. It was as if she never was taken away form him, and she didn't want to let go. Until this case was over, she had choice. She broke away, and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Sit down, and get comfy. You want anything?", she asked.  
  
He walked up to her and they were in that dangerous territory again. He circled his arms around her waist, and she blushed.  
  
"To stay with you", he whispered.  
  
She giggled, and he kissed her earlobe. He continued to nuzzle her neck. She didn't pull away, and he started to neck and work his way back to her jawline. She moaned at his touch. He continued, and he was eyeing her, and she kissed him. They fell to the couch, kissing passionately. He wanted to feel her again. They never made love, but just kissing her was so sexy to him. She wanted more, but she knew they needed to focus on tonight and he needed to make a decision. She stopped, and he looked at her. She had him pinned under her, and he tried pulling her back to him, but she jolted up.  
  
"Ethan, we can't", she said out of breath.  
  
She moved off of him, and went into the kitchen to get some water. This fighting urge of not making love to him, was getting harder with every day that past. He got up to hug her from behind.  
  
"It's ok, I understand, you can't until this is done. I can't wait. I told you before, I'll wait forever', he said into her hair.  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate it".  
  
"It's ok, we'll talk".  
  
"Alright".  
  
"I still want you,a dn love you Michelle".  
  
"And Theresa", she added.  
  
"No", he said surly.  
  
She spat out her water all over the sink. He chuckled at her action.  
  
"What?", she spun around wpiing her mouth off.  
  
"No, I think it's time I leave Theresa alone. I wanted her to move on, but then when she decided, I was extremely mad at her choice. Because it wasn't me. Then I began to think about why I was so angry, and it was because I didn't have you. I tried moving on twice, and I couldn't. I wanted you always. I think we could become friends for our son, but nothing else", he answered.  
  
"That's good and everything, but does she know?", she asked.  
  
"No, not yet, but we'll talk".  
  
"Good, we'll we have to focus on tonight. We should get ready for the ball tonight", she proceeded to walk away.  
  
"Michelle?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you love me as much as I love you, I mean if you don't, I understand", he asked sadly.  
  
She walked up to him, and she hugged him.  
  
"I could never stop loving you Ethan. Your love is what got me through everything I've been through", she said crying.  
  
"Don't cry, please, talk to me, what else happened to you while we were apart?", he asked.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just exhausted. I'm going to go into the bathroom to get ready. Everything you need is over on the bed. I set up the extra bathroom for you, so I'll be in the bathub taking a bath, I need to relax before shit hits the fan tonight", she said wiping her face.  
  
"Alright, but you can talk to me if you ever need to, ok?", he said looking down at her.  
  
"I know", she added.  
  
She walked into the bathroom, and he wondered what she meant. He knew something was up. She sat down on the bed to take a break. He walked in behind her, and saw the white tuxedo.  
  
"My tuxedo is white?", he questioned.  
  
"Yes, to match my dress. Remember", she said rubbing the tux.  
  
"The valentine's ball we were to go to before" he sadly remembered.  
  
"Don't be sad, we're going together tonight, but Ethan", she looked at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's not over between you and Theresa. I know you claim to love me, but feelings can't be turned off like a faucet. Not like that. Just....Just think about it, ok?", she rubbed his hand.  
  
"Alright, but I..."  
  
"No. Somewhere in your heart, you have loved each one of us in your own way. Maybe you didn't love Theresa and Gwen the way you loved me, but you did. When I can see you have let Theresa go, then I'll be with you. I think when you see Theresa, you'll want to try one last time", she said sincerely.  
  
Michelle had nothing against Theresa. Her relationship was never given a chance, and she wanted to make sure that Ethan knew what he wanted, not what everyone else wanted.  
  
"That is a very good point. Let's just try to enjoy tomight and get this over with", Ethan whispered.  
  
"I can compromise to that. You know, you drive a hard bargain", she grinned.  
  
"Well, I am a lawyer, that's what I do best", he joked.  
  
She laughed.  
  
"What I made the FBI agent laugh", he continued.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha", she answered.  
  
She proceeded to walk into the bathroom, and let him continue to get ready. She decided to relax in the bathtub, with a long bath. That what she would do after seeing Ethan in secret, and it made her remember her secret rendevous they had in the Crane Cabin.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"NO, I GIVE! I GIVE!", she begged.   
  
"I'm the king of torture", he taunted.  
  
"Just because you cheated", she said pouted.  
  
"I don't cheat", he said sitting next to her.  
  
"You did too, you started tickling me, and you can't break a staring contest that way", she pouted.  
  
"Aww, I guess I did. To be completely honest, I could stare at you forever", he said.  
  
It made her blush every time he would talk about her that way, but those were his honest feelings. He felt that way ever since they ran into each other the first time. They were at the cabin celebrating one year together. Ethan asked his mother to dine with him and Michelle at the Cabin earlier in the week, and she loved Michelle. Ethan and Michelle were inseperable, in private. In pulbic functions, Ethan were together, and Michelle and Steven were together. It was hard once that year, because they had to attend one of the Crane's social's with other people, and pretend nothing was going on. Until later that night, he met up with her, outside of Harmony, and spent every moment with her until sunlight. Neither one of them wanted each of their mates, but the mergers were so important to the families. The Crane-Hotchkiss, and The Bradford-Smith mergers was mainly important to Alistair and Ronald (Michelle's Father). So Ethan and Michelle, met in secret, with Ivy's and Sheridan's help.  
  
Her cell alarm interrupted her daydream. It was time. She dressed in the bathroom. Wearing a white strapless gown made of silk. Her hair was halp up and slighty curled. Walking out of the bathroom, Ethan looked up and stood to greet her. He was dressed in the tuxedo she bought. It was white and crimson.  
  
"You are a vision", he complemented.  
  
"Thank you, I thought of you buying this dress", she said extending her hand, "Shall we?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask", he responded.  
  
This was the night they had been waiting for. For close to 15 years, they suffered and loved each other. Now that the opportunity is their to get a chance and justice, they were doing it.....together. 


	7. Bombs dropped

They were at the enterance to the Crane Mansion.  
  
"Go in and be with Gwen, and be the loving husband, for now. I'll follow in five minutes. I have to call my superior, okay", she said.  
  
"I rather be your loving husband, but don't be long, alright?", he answered.  
  
He kissed her passionately, something she wanted badly. The kiss also motivated her to want this family brought down. He walked in and his name was announced for him to enter.  
  
"Mr. Ethan Winthrop".  
  
Gwen marched over in a huff. Rebecca was on her tail wondering where Little Ethan was.  
  
"Where have you been? You leave out of here with Theresa's son, and stay out all day! You were with her weren't you? Answer me!", Gwen demanded.  
  
"Better yet, explain why Little Ethan isn't here?", Rebecca wondered.  
  
"He's where he belongs, with his mother in Las Vegas", he sternly said.  
  
"WHAT!", they shrieked in unison.  
  
~Outside~  
  
"Everything is in place, Bradford. Alistair is in custody finally. The money has been trandferred as you requested, so you can proceed with the plan", the male informed.  
  
"10-4".  
  
Putting her cell phone in her purse, she walked in and the announcer was shocked to see her. She saw Fox and Whitney talking, and Sam and Ivy were talking with Chad. Juilian and Eve were in the corner talking as Liz and T.C. walked in. The announcer said her name.  
  
"Ms. Michelle Bradford".  
  
The crowd looked over at the doorway, and saw her standing there with a grin on her face. Ethan was grinning as much. Gwen put the two together, and was infuritated.  
  
"YOU BITCH, IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT!", Gwen screamed.  
  
"Gwendolyn, how lovely it is to see you and Rebecca again. Let's see it's been a long time that we haven't seen each other", Michelle said nicely.  
  
"What are you doing here, you tramp?", Rebecca asked.  
  
The music stopped and the crowd was focused on the three women, and Ethan walked to stand with Michelle. It was a blow to Gwen's ego, but she stood strong, thinking 'I have his ring and his first born, he's not leaving me for her, I took him once from her, I'll do it again'.  
  
"It's funny you ask that. You see this", she said pulling out three warrents, "This one is for you Gwen".  
  
She began to circle around the two as if they were her prey as she explained to them and the crowd what this spetical was.  
  
"There is one for Rebecca for her invovlement of Sheridan's death on the boat, and her involvement of Theresa. Juilian has one for his involvment in Sheridan's death on the boat, and the federal crimes he and Alistair comitted in this community. Like I explained to Ethan and Luis, Crane Industries doctored their books, and the IRS became invovled. Well, when they were bought off, the FBI was told to investigate the practicings of the Crane Family. Their were informants all around, and they know about everything that happened in this house, even things before you and I were born. You see, after you three split Ethan and I up, I became an informant with the FBI. My assignment was to gather enough evidence to bring the family to jail. Well, I learned a lot more than fraud being comitted in this house. Like murder, drugging, breaking an entry", she explained.  
  
Gwen kept a glamorous face on the whole time, along with her mother.  
  
"I'm not a burgular. I don't break into houses, what are you talking about?", she laughed.  
  
"Breaking into an computer is breaking an entry. The whole scam of making Theresa take the fall for the tabliod report that you and your mother sent in. I think Ivy would love to testify to Rebecca's antics, I mean Gwen, do you know that she stole your father away from her fiancee? That's how she knows to steal men away. Nothing has changed, except the players in this production. There's also assult and battery on Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. The list goes on and on", Michelle pointed out.  
  
"She had it coming. She is a liar and bad mother. SHE KILLED OUR SARAH!", Gwen screamed.  
  
"Well, remember, what goes around comes around", she said getting her handcuffs.  
  
"Gwendolyn Ingrid Hotchkiss-Wnithrop, you are under arrest for the crimes listed on this warrent against Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald", she continued.  
  
Her back-up arrested Rebecca on blackmale, breaking an entry, and falsifying charges about an minor. After arresting Gwen and Rebecca, Michelle talked to Juilian.  
  
"We don't exactly have the best past, but I do feel for you. I know you were pushed to doing things you didn't, but that deosn't mean you won't be punished. If you turn federal evidence, I'll talk to my superiors to get you a deal, sending you to federal prison for a short amount of time, just tell them about everything Alistair has done. It's your call", she explained.  
  
"Thank you, and I'm sorry. I know how it can be to have someone taken away from you. Just one thing, you know who my son is? Could you please tell Eve", he asked in the back of the police car.  
  
"Chad Harris".  
  
"Seriously".  
  
"Very, I'll talk to them tomorrow morning", she stated.  
  
"Thank you, and I'll accept your offer", he said.  
  
His car drove off, and she walked over to the police car with Gwen and Rebecca in the back seat.  
  
"I'll be out in 20 mintues.I have money", she told Michelle.  
  
"Not anymore", Michelle said grinning.  
  
"Well, Ethan loves me, not you. I'll have him defend me. It doesn't matter, you think you have won, but you haven't, he'll be with me. Besides daddy will help us", Gwen grinned.  
  
"Nope, you see, Ethan knows about everything. Frankly he's disgusted with you. As for the money, everything that Alistair and Juilian owned actually belongs to the Lopez-Fitzgeralds. Oh and Gwen, husbands can't defend wives. You obviously weren't paying attention in class", she said laughing.  
  
"NO YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! LET ME OUT OF HERE! NOOOOOO!", the women screamed together.  
  
Michelle tapped the car and they drove off. Walking back into the mansion, she saw Ethan and Chad talking.  
  
"Well tonight was eventful just like you said", Ethan mentioned.  
  
Fox and Whitney walked over, and Whitney was looking very confused.  
  
"What was that talk with Juilian about my mother having a child. It has bothered me since you said something yesterday. Please explain it to me, I need to know", she said slowly.  
  
Michelle walked back into the living room, and people were still clearing out of the home, not wanting to be around this evil place. She really didn't want to her, she wanted Eve to talk to her, and tell her about what happened then.  
  
"Please, if you are any friend to me, you have to tell me", Whitney pleaded.  
  
"Well, Juilian and Eve were in a relationship together at one time. When Alistair found out about it, he called Ivy's father, and had them began to court one another. As they were frowning closer to marry, Eve found out she was pregnant, and she delivered a baby boy. Well we know who the child is. As I said before, Martin overheard the information, and Alistair had him killed. The FBI knows who the child is", Michelle explained.  
  
Whitney practically fell to the ground, and Fox tried to comfort her. Fox and chad helped her up and to stay balanced. This was the part of the job Michelle didn't like, telling truths that may devastate a family.  
  
"Who is it?", Fox spoke up.  
  
Ethan and Michelle knew, and Ehtan glanced at Michelle.  
  
"WHO IS IT?", Whitney sobbed.  
  
Eve, T.C., and Liz rushed over to see what was going on with the group. Seeing that Whitney was distraught, she pushed Fox and Chad away to see what was wrong. She glanced at Michelle, giving her a look that could kill. Michelle touched her shoulder, and Eve flinched at her touch.  
  
"Dr. Russell, we need to talk alone, please. I don't want to talk in front of everyone", Michelle said.  
  
"No, you say whatever you need to say to me right here, right now, I have nothing to hide", she said pushing her away.  
  
"Mom, I don't feel so good, can we sit down please?", Whitney said.  
  
T.C. was eyeing Chad, and CHad didn't like it too much. He knew what was coming next.  
  
"It was him, the street punk, he's always the source of my baby's pain!", T.C. accused.  
  
"No, I didn't do anything, Michelle was explaining something to Whitney, I swear! You always think the worse of me! I didn't nothing wrong, but love your daughter", Chad countered.  
  
T.C. grabbed his collar and almost hit him. It took Sam and Ethan to calm them down.  
  
"STOP OR I'LL ARREST YOU BOTH!", Michelle screamed.  
  
"Now dammit, sit down, and I'll explain everything", she continued.  
  
Everyone sat down, and Michelle began.  
  
Now, Eve is your maiden is Johnson, right?", she said.  
  
Eve heistated, and Michelle kneeled in front of her.  
  
"Whether you answer honestly or not, I have the proof in my room, so just answer honestly, and we'll move on", she said to her.  
  
"What is the point of this? I mean she's a respectable citizen in this community, not to....." T.C. ranted.  
  
"If you will stop talking, and listen then you'll know why I'm doing this. Remember, this is my investigation, and if you or anyone else jepordizes it, I'll arrest you too", she said to T.C., "just answer the question, Eve".  
  
"Yes".  
  
"Now why you didn't connect the two before is beyond me T.C. . Eve and Liz are sisters, but not everything is true that Liz has told you about her sister. She isn't the whore, or drug addicted woman she said. That Liz didn't get raped by her father, her parents are respected proffesors at Boston College. Eve and Juilian were invovled along time ago, and were in love. Juilian and Eve had a child, but Alistair made them think that he was dead, but he's very alive and well......" she said.  
  
"WHAT! MY WIFE AND JUILIAN! YOU'RE LYING!", T.C. screamed at her.  
  
She eyed him, and it intiminated him. For once a woman didn't back down to him, and frankly it shocked him.  
  
"Am I?, she said to Eve, looking at T.C. .  
  
"Eve tell this wanna be agent that she is wrong. That she is delusional", he eyed her back.  
  
"No, she's right T.C., I'm sorry, I wish it wasn't true, but I do love you, and I love T.C.", Eve said slowly.  
  
Ivy and Liz grinned, and it infuriated Michelle. Ivy wasn't the Ivy she remembered, even if she loved before Juilian. It wasn't in Ivy's character to ruin a family to get a man, but in time she would have to tell Ethan about her evil deeds, just not right now.  
  
"Also Liz and Ivy knew, they were blackmailing Eve about it", Michelle added.  
  
"You knew, and I defended you to my wife, and you pay me back this way!", T.C. exclaimed.  
  
"And I thought you changed Ivy", Sam said walking off.  
  
~Las Vegas, Nevada~  
  
Pilar, Theresa, Luis, Little Ethan, Sheridan, and Little Martin were gathered in a chapel.  
  
"Do you Sheridan Crane take Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald to be your lawful wedded husband. To have and hold, for richer and poorer, in sickness and health, til death do you part?", the judge asked.  
  
"I do", she said tearfully.  
  
"And do you Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald take Sheridan Crane to your lawful wedded husband To have and hold, for richer and poorer, in sickness and health, til death do you part?", the judge asked.  
  
"I do", he answered.  
  
"By the state of Nevada, in the county of Clark, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride".  
  
Sheridan and Luis kissed, waiting for this moment forever. This was the day they been waiting for since they met, actually since they discovered their love for one another. Backing away from each other, they grinned at one another like they were two kids on Christmas Day. Pilar went to congradulate them on finally tying the knot. Theresa sat looking on at the family, wondering will she ever have that day. More importantly, who would it be with?  
  
~Harmony, Maine~  
  
Beth Wallace was worried about Luis and "their" baby. They hadn't checked in yet from Vermont.  
  
"Where could have gone, I know he has no friends in Vermont", she said worried to her mother.  
  
"Maybe he caught on to you, and took the baby to find Sheridan. You're gig is up Bethie, and when he finds out, you're going down faster than the Titanic", Edna joked.  
  
"NO! I suggest you keep quiet or I'll ship you to a nursing home!"  
  
There was a knock at the door. There were three FBI agents at her doorstep.  
  
"Are you Elizabeth Wallace?", the woman asked.  
  
"Yes, is this about my son?', she asked.  
  
"Sheridan's son yes. You are under arrest for kidnapping Martin Crane Lopez-Fitzgerald. Also for the attemped murder and kidnapping of Sheridan Crane Lopez-Fitzgerald", the man answered handcuffing her.  
  
"Where is my son? This is a mistake, tell them mother!", she screamed.  
  
"He's with his real mother, and we've done surveilance on your home, we also know that you ran Gwen Winthrop over with your car. DNA results have confirmed that his mother is Sheridan Lopez-Fitzgerald, and his father to be Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald", he replied.  
  
"No! He's mine!, MOTHER! HELP ME!", she screamed.  
  
"Angels in the heavens, you heard me! You answered all of our prayers!", Edna and Previous kneeled for joy.  
  
"Mrs. Wallace?"  
  
"Ms."  
  
"Michelle Bradford will be calling tomorroe to make arrangements for you and your pet", he said.  
  
"A nursing home?"  
  
"No, to try and equipt your home for you to live alone. Elizabeth will be doing some serious time for her crimes".  
  
"I understand, just tell her to call when ever she needs to. I'm not going anywhere", she grinned.  
  
Every inch of the home was searched for evidence, and they collected her fake "pregnancy" belly and the DVD made to send to Luis.  
  
~Crane Mansion~  
  
T.C. was pacing around to calm his nerves. Liz was petrified and didn't know what to think. Eve sat with Whitney and consoled her, or at least tried to.  
  
"I didn't get to finish my explaination. At Juilian's request, Juilian asked me to tell you who it is", Michelle began.  
  
"HIS REQUEST! HIS REQUEST DOESN'T MATTER TO ME! EVE LIED!", T.C. ranted.  
  
"Listen, if you don't calm down, I'll arrest you, and I'm not joking", she warned.  
  
"Alright, just say it then", he said.  
  
"It's you Chad. You have seen you parents all along, and didn't know it thanks to Alistair", she said.  
  
"NOOO!", Whitney cried.  
  
"How can that be Mrs. Russell? We did DNA tests and everything", Chad pleaded.  
  
"Because Alistair doctored the results. That, along with other crimes, is why he is going to jail for a long time", Michelle answered.  
  
"Thank you", Eve answered.  
  
She walked over to T.C., and he flinched at her touch. His world as he knew it was crumbling to pieces. His daughter was in love with not a 'street punk', but the love child between his wife and Juilian. The woman he almost had an affair with was Eve's sister, and to top it off, he treated this boy with no respect, for no reason, but the fact was he was a Crane, and maybe, just maybe they weren't all that bad.  
  
"I need time to think", he said confused and angred.  
  
"I'll talk to him", Chad said to Eve.  
  
He walked in the direction that T.C. walked, and Sam followed to make sure that they wouldn't kill each other.  
  
Ivy and Liz walked to Eve, taunting her.  
  
"Well well, looks to me I got the better end of the deal. unlike you two", Ivy teased.  
  
"Well. I would be careful, because if she knew that, she has to know everything you have done to Sam and Grace", Eve spat back.  
  
"I can't believe he got mad at me", Liz whinned.  
  
"You're just stupid", Eve said walking away.  
  
Michelle walked over to Ivy and confronted her.  
  
"I know you love Sam, but sooner or later, Ethan will know about you and David's scheme, more or less your scheme. To be honest, I do love you, like a mother, but no man is worth tearing a family apart", she said.  
  
"You wouldn't know", she said to her.  
  
"But I do, I waited and waited, and I went to the law to help me get him away from a woman who comitted crimes. I could have let him go down, but Ethan is naive to everything, including, so here's my suggestion, tell Sam about David, and I won't say anything, but if you don't it will come out, whether in Gwen's trial, Rebecca's, or even Alistair's, because right now he's singing like Justin Timberlake, and it's only a matter of time", she said walking away towards Ethan and Fox.  
  
Ivy got worried, because everything was going so well, and now she was wishing that Michelle never came back, but she thought, "she's right, it will come out evenually, so I should tell him before anybody else does".  
  
"This is never easy", she whispered.  
  
"I'm going to be there for her. I'm going to help Whitney through this", Fox said.  
  
"Be just a friend, nothing more. She may not want or be ready for a relationship', Ethan said.  
  
"What would you know", Fox countered.  
  
"Because losing everything you trust isn't something you can recover from overnight, it takes time. All three of us know that from first hand experience", she said looking at Eve and Whitney hug each other.  
  
Ethan shunned away, knowing that Michelle was talking about them, and her mother dying. He walked over to sit alone thinking what he may do when he sees Theresa, considering the kiss they shared before. Michelle walked over to Whitney, who at this point was standing alone.  
  
"I know what you are going through. Learning the truth is one big lie. Come go to my hotel and you can talk to Theresa", she said calmly.  
  
"No, could I just talk with you. I mean, I love Theresa like a friend, almost like a sister, but she has too much drama in her life right now Is that ok with you?", she said.  
  
"Sure let me tell Ethan we are leaving, and get our coats and we'll leave", Michelle answered.  
  
Michelle left to find their coats, and Chad approached Whitney.  
  
"I'm so so sorry", he said to her.  
  
"Don't be, you didn't know. We will start new, expect without the make out sessions" she joked wirely.  
  
He grinned, and gave her a hug. Michelle came back with their things, and approached Ethan.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow, we should talk some more", she said to him.  
  
"I won't be here, I'll call you. Fox and I decided to leave this house, and for good", Ethan said to her.  
  
"Well, I have one last detail to take care of, Operation Lopez-Fitzgerald", Michelle grinned.  
  
"What is that beautiful one", Fox charmed.  
  
"Flattery will get you everywhere, but not on this one Fox. Just like everyone else, you'll have to wait and see", she grinned and walked away 


	8. Plans for the future

~Las Vegas~  
  
Pilar grinned from ear to ear, thinking she couldn't believe what Mike and Tom explained to her. She was to keep it a secret until they saw Ethan and Michelle on Sunday.  
  
Ethan and Michelle.  
  
She didn't know whether to be happy for Ethan, or to be sad that it wasn't Ethan and Theresa.  
  
Ethan and Theresa.  
  
She was also saddened that it would have to be Theresa or Michelle, they were both beauiful intelligent women, this time around, there was more at stake, a child was invovled. Not to mention they both had long histories together. It brought tears to her eyes, thinking about her Martin.  
  
"He's in a safe place, and hopefully I can move on", she thought.  
  
Either way, she came to the resolution that someone will get hurt from this, but it was time to bring everything to an end, and move on, like she planned to.  
  
"Dios Mio", she whispered.  
  
"What is it Mama?", Luis said walking in.  
  
"Nothing, just everything is so overwhelming", Pilar lied.  
  
"HEY EVERYONE COME SEE THIS, ON THE NEWS", Sheridan said.  
  
"Last night at the famous Crane Valentine's Ball, Business Tycoon, Alistair Crane, and his son Juilian Crane were raided by the FBI and arrested for multiple charges, some including the attemped murder on Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald, and Sheridan Lopez-Fitzgerald. His newly bride, Rebecca Hotchkiss-Crane and her daughter, Socialite Gwendolyn Hotchkiss-Winthrop were also arrested for crimes against the former Mrs. Crane, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. If convicted, Alistiar will serve life in prison or get the death penality. As for Juilian he has already cut a deal for shorter amount of time. Rebecca and Gwendolyn will serve 10 - 25 years in the Maine state prison", the newscaster said.  
  
They showed a tape of Michelle reading a statement from the FBI.  
  
"They were under investigation for a long time, and just recently there was enough evidence to bring them to justice. Their corruption spans throughout the small community of Harmony Maine, and up through the justice system. Their will be an on - going investigation to see who else is invovled", she finished.  
  
"On to other news...."  
  
"Wow, she was right. They would be on the news, but national?", Theresa said.  
  
"Well, it was like the collapse of Enron. Everyone is effected, and invovled. The public deserve to know", Pilar said.  
  
"That witness list will be long though, good luck to the lawyer on that case", Luis said.  
  
Pilar grinned, and everyone noticed.  
  
"Mama, what are you grinning at?", Theresa asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I'm just greatful that Alistair was brought down, that's all", she lied.  
  
"Well, I should check in with Michelle", Luis said dialing her number.  
  
~Castleton, Maine~  
  
Fox, Ethan, Chad, Whitney, and Michelle were sitting to breakfast. It was very quiet, but a calm came to everyone, including Michelle. Her service was done, and she could have a normal life again. Now, she could leave to Connecticut, to open her criminal law practice, and move on from Ethan. She thought it would never work between them, he was a different person now, and she knew too much, things she wasn't able to tell him, not now, and just maybe not ever.  
  
Ethan, on the other hand, with Fox and Chad, wanted Whitney and Michelle to come to L.A. with them. Something he wanted to talk to her about. A cell phone rang and everyone grabbed one, but it was Michelle's.  
  
"Luis! How's it going?", Michelle said excited.  
  
"Good, you have our families extreme graditude. When should you and Ethan be here?", he asked.  
  
"Tomorrow morning, around 10am. We all need to talk, ok?"  
  
"Um, ok, we will see you then"  
  
"Will do".  
  
They hung up, and Whitney hugged her tighty. It caught Michelle off guard.  
  
"Thanks for last night. I'm doing better, and Chad and I came to an understanding", she said.  
  
"Hmmm, I knew Michelle was a good kisser, but what did you two do last night?", Fox grinned.  
  
"Nothing that crazy Fox, only you would think that, only you", Michelle grinned.  
  
"Wait, how do you know that Michelle is a good kisser?", Ethan said.  
  
"I don't I just heard", he blushed.  
  
"Fox....", Ethan warned.  
  
"So Michelle, can we tag along?", Fox interrupted.  
  
"Of course, Theresa and her family would love to see all of you", she grinned.  
  
"Come on, we need to pak for the trip then", Whitney said winking at Ethan.  
  
Fox, Chad, and Whitney left to the elevator, giggling and looking back at the two of them.  
  
"Ok, did I miss something, are you after Whitney now", Michelle joked.  
  
"No, no. I wanted to talk to you about your plans. What were you going to do after the case was over. Are you going back to the Bradford estate in Connecticut?", he wondered.  
  
"That was the plan, to open my practice, and try my dance studio, why?", Michelle said.  
  
"I was hoping to spend some time with you", he countered.  
  
"That would be nice, but you and Theresa need to spend time with each other, and your son", she answered.  
  
"Why do you push me away? I love you, and want to spend my life with you!', he quietly stressed.  
  
She teared up, and it was rare to see Michelle to cry, since that day.  
  
"Ethan. I'm going to be honest with you. I want to be with you as much as you want me. In my life, every person I've gotten close to has died or been ripped away from me. To be blunt, I'm scared of what could happen if we tried. Having a relationship scares me", she answered softly.  
  
He was shocked at her response. She wanted him, but was scared, his mind wondered why, but in due time she would tell him, just not right now.  
  
"I'll compromise. If you stick around after we get back from Vegas, then I'll figure out my feelings for you and Theresa", he said.  
  
He stook out his hand and waited for her to shake of the deal. She shook his hand.  
  
"Alright, I can deal with that, but where will I stay?"  
  
"Well, I know the owner of the B&B personally. We can have you stay there until you are ready to stay with me, ok?"  
  
"Deal".  
  
"Well, I guess we should pack, we have to deliver some good news, I'm guessing on that, since you won't tell anyone", to the Lopez-Fitzgeralds", Ethan said standing.  
  
"Well, you have to wait like everyone else. You Crane boys think you are charmers", she said standing.  
  
"I'm a Bennett-Winthrop mix", he boasted.  
  
"Well, you too, also think you are charmers, but neither will not get my secret out", she grinned.  
  
As they were leaving, she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you for being so understanding. I'll be understanding to you and Theresa's situation", she whispered.  
  
"That is why I love you", he stated.  
  
They walked hand and hand to their rooms to pack for the flight to Vegas. For the first time, Ethan was happy, and Michelle nervous about her future. She could be flying to harmony heartbroken again, or very much in love. 


	9. Dream Sequence

Ethan, Michelle, Fox, Whitney, and Chad were asleep on the Crane jet. Each person was dreaming of different things.  
  
~Ethan's Dream~  
  
"Ethan, check on the grill, you burned the hot dogs last time", Michelle emerged and said.  
  
She was very pregnant, and trying to help a very pregnant Theresa. The two women were very good friends, and he looked at everyone very confused. They were laughing, and talking about different things, and they looked over at him, realizing he was confused.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?", she asked confused.  
  
"Theresa, what's going on?", he said walking over trying to figure everything out.  
  
"I'm helping my friend, and your pregnant wife. What's wrong with you, you seem not here today", she said wobbling over.  
  
"Nothing where's your husband?", he wondered.  
  
She point over to the grill, next to Luis.  
  
"Over there. Hey!......"  
  
He darted up, looking around to make sure he was in the plane. He was, it was all a dream. Everyone was asleep, and Michelle was asleep on his arm, and he smiled down at her. He decided to get a magazine and look in that for a while.  
  
~Michelle's Dream~  
  
She walked down the aisle towards Ethan. It was their wedding day, Theresa, Whitney, Fox and Chad were there already, and most of Harmony was there watching their happiness. Ethan had the biggest grin on his face. She was the luckiest woman on the earth right at this moment.  
  
As she reached the end of the aisle, she heard two big shots. She saw Ethan go down, and for some reason she felt the urge to fall too. He was shot in the leg, and she looked down at her dress, it was covered in blood. It was her own. The pain began to set in. Ethan came to her aid, and saw she was shot in the stomach.  
  
"Michelle", he sobbed.  
  
"It's ok. I got my wish, to marry you, and I can die now. I'll always love you Ethan", she breathed out.  
  
At that point she closed her eyes, and let the pain take over.  
  
"Michelle.....Michelle, please don't leave me....MICHELLE! NO!", he sobbed loudly.  
  
"No", she darted up.  
  
"Michelle, it's ok, what's wrong?", Ethan noticed her shaking.  
  
"It was a dream. I thought I was dead", she said.  
  
"No, I'm not going to have anything happen to you. No matter if we are together or not", he said wiping her fresh tears.  
  
She looked over at him, and smiled. Michelle snuggled against his shoulder, and she looked at the magazine that he was reading, Harmony Today. It had Ethan and Gwen on the front, in a heart ripped apart, with a picture of Theresa, and Michelle in the middle of it.  
  
"THE BIGGEST DIVORCE OF THE CENTURY.....WHO ARE THESE TO WOMEN TO ETHAN?"  
  
"I guess I'm a popular person in town now", she joked.  
  
"Of course, you brought down the most powerful family in the world".  
  
"I just wanted to have everyone to cut Theresa some slack, and Gwen to feel the pain Theresa and I did, along to help Sheridan".  
  
They sat and read the article, to pass time.  
  
~Fox's Dream~  
  
"Make love to me", she begged.  
  
He was standing in a dark room, and wondering how he got there. The bigger question was, who the woman in the room was.  
  
The room was very dark, except for the little moonlight that was shining through. He inched closer to the bed, because he wanted to know who this person, either she was very sexy, or a very good drag queen. Unlike his reputation, he didn't have sex with just anyone, he really wanted to know who he was sleeping with.  
  
"Fox", the sultry voice continued.  
  
"Theresa?", he asked.  
  
"No".  
  
"Whitney?", he asked again.  
  
"Yes, Fox, make love to me", she demanded.  
  
"Not this way. I mean I'm with Theresa, and you have Chad. What about them? Besides, I wanted this to be special.....if we ever did anything".  
  
"Make love to me", Whitney demanded again.  
  
"You don't have to tell me again. I love you so much", he said easing onto the bed.  
  
She leaned up to kiss him, and he gave in.  
  
Michelle heard him stirring in his sleep, and she walked over to see if he was ok. He subconsciously pulled her down into his lap. She was a little shocked, but went with it.  
  
"Fox", she nudged.  
  
"Hmm, right there", he whispered.  
  
Then Michelle realized he was having a sexual dream about a certain black female, and it wasn't her. It made her laugh.  
  
"Fox", she whispered, playing along. She saw a good prank right in front of her.  
  
"Hmm, who's your daddy, that's right", he moaned.  
  
"FOX", she screamed.  
  
"Huh....what's going on", he said confused.  
  
"You were having a really good dream, about Whitney perhaps?", she giggled.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that. So what's up", he inquired. He actually didn't mind having Michelle right in his lap. If she wanted him, he wouldn't turn her down, but for some reason, he couldn't get Whitney out of his system.  
  
"We need to talk", she answered.  
  
"Urgh, I hate those words, alright, come with me in the back", he said.  
  
"Ok".  
  
He picked her up, and carried her in the back. Ethan noticed, and it made him annoyed, but he knew Michelle could handle her own. It was something he was growing to except, that not every woman was helpless, but he was still protective when needed to be.  
  
They walked to the back bedroom of the Crane Jet, and they sat on the bed.  
  
"So what is this about, I never said anything to Ethan about my first kiss, which you gave it to me", he grinned.  
  
"Yes, that was an interesting night, I could go to jail for that, if your parents cared. But that's not what I was talking about. It's about you and Whitney. I think she is reciprocating your feelings, and you need to be honest with her about everything, or you'll end up like Theresa, Gwen and Ethan", she instructed.  
  
"If you are saying what I think you are saying, then I'll be honest with her. But what if she doesn't want me afterwards?", he said worried.  
  
His feelings showed, this was the Fox she knew. That secretly, he had insecurities. He wanted his so badly, and honestly she knew he never had feelings for anyone like this. Michelle carefully chose her words.  
  
"Well, you've learned not to lie to anyone you really care about then, right?", she asked.  
  
"Right. I guess I deserve to hear that", he said with confidence.  
  
"Everything will be ok", he hugged him.  
  
They walked back out to the main area, and sat down.  
  
~Whitney's Dream~  
  
She ran to him, as fast as she could. His blonde hair shined in the sunlight. His body stood tall, and firm.  
  
"Wait! Wait for me! I love you!", she screamed.  
  
"But if you did, or if you do, you'd have told me. I'm leaving", he said turning around.  
  
"Wait, what was supposed to say? You're with my best friend!", she pleaded.  
  
"You should have said something before she broke my heart again", he answered.  
  
"NO!", she screamed.  
  
Chad shook her awake. He was shaken up to.  
  
"I had the strangest dream, about someone I never thought in that way", she said.  
  
"Same here, can you keep a secret?", he asked.  
  
"Yeah", she answered.  
  
"It was about.........Theresa", he stuttered.  
  
"Mine was about Fox", she whispered.  
  
"Well, I guess we have some feelings to confront", he stated.  
  
"That was my thought too", she added.  
  
Everyone got into their seats, and prepared to land in Las Vegas. They were in silence for a while, and then Fox broke the silence.  
  
"Something about this family, makes you go nuts", he said.  
  
Everyone began to laugh hysterically.  
  
"We are descending on Las Vegas. Everyone buckle up", the pilot said over the intercom.  
  
"Now or never", everyone thought in their minds.  
  
~Sunday Afternoon~  
  
After checking into the same hotel The Lopez-Fitzgeralds, Michelle and company made their way to the rooms they were staying in. Luis, Sheridan, Pilar Theresa, and the children were already waiting. Michelle knocked lightly and Luis answered.  
  
"About time, newsmaker", he joked.  
  
She chuckled, "Well it was the Bradford way of getting rid of the trash".  
  
They hugged, and everyone walked in to greet the family.  
  
"WHIT, FOX, CHAD! What are you doing here?", Theresa exclaimed.  
  
"Change of scenery", Fox answered.  
  
"Michelle, everyone, please sit down. She explained everything to me, and I told Luis, Sheridan, and Theresa. How are you three?", Pilar asked.  
  
"Better, but it still hurts", Chad added.  
  
"Well I have one more piece of news to be added. Since everyone is here, I guess there's no better time than now to say it", Michelle said.  
  
She heard everyone groan at her statement.  
  
"It's good news, so just hush", she giggled.  
  
She grinned at Pilar, and Pilar grinned back.  
  
"Mama, Michelle, what are you two up to?" Luis asked.  
  
"Well before Martin was killed, my boss learned more about the Cranes. It seemed that they stole billions from Simon Martinez", she explained with a huge grin.  
  
"Simon Martinez....was our......", Luis said confused  
  
"Great-Great-Great Grandfather", Pilar smiled.  
  
"Martin was also going to sue Alistair before he died. We found the documents showing that he was entitled to everything, which means....", she grinned again.  
  
"The Crane Empire is actually the Lopez-Fitzgeralds?", Sheridan asked.  
  
"Exactly. Your family owns every Crane business, contract, and assets. Luis, you, Theresa, Pilar, and Miguel, and if you wish to include your brother Antonio, own this empire, and will run Crane Industries, with the help of Ethan and Fox. What you choose to do with the rest is up to you", Michelle said excited for the family.  
  
The up roar was loud and extremely joyous. Pilar cheered and cried in joy. Luis was hugging Sheridan, and Theresa was celebrating with her friends. Ethan looked at Michelle and mouthed "Thank You". She looked back at him and mouthed "denada". Theresa noticed the heat between them, and watched them intensely at first.  
  
"Maybe he doesn't love me. I loved him, but maybe we just weren't meant to be. I do, have to thank him for my son", she thought.  
  
It was an innocent love, not even something that they shared, because of her infatuation, and his yearning for his first love.  
  
"He probably gets his generosity from her. I should let them be", she thought.  
  
Ethan looked over at Theresa, and Michelle noticed it too. She knew that they shared something that she couldn't give Ethan...a child. That was something that would bond them forever.  
  
"He deserves to be with Theresa, I love him, but I can't have his children. I did a good thing here, and it's time for me to leave after they get back to Harmony, and settled in", Michelle thought. 


	10. Michelle or Theresa?, pt 1

Pilar treated everyone to dinner that night, and afterwards, Theresa and Chad went gambling at Caesar's Place, while Fox and Whitney went to see the famous Celine Dion show at the MGM. Luis and Sheridan were at the apartment debating if the should go out. They watched Michelle play with baby Martin, and Ethan was watching closely too.  
  
Michelle always ha a special spot for children, but when she found out that she couldn't have children anymore, she just devoted her time to her nieces and nephews.  
  
"She is really having a good time with Martin. She's good with children. Maybe we could have Ethan and Michelle watch Martin and he go out, there already here with little Ethan, come on Sher", Luis said.  
  
"I don't know, maybe Ethan wouldn't feel comfortable taking care of two children", Sheridan countered.  
  
"No, I wouldn't mind at all. Michelle and I have seen everything here anyways. GO, have fun, seriously, we are happy to stay here at watch the kids, it's ok", he said.  
  
"Are you sure, I mean.....", she began.  
  
"GO, have fun before we leave to Harmony. You guys need time to yourselves too", Ethan said.  
  
"Okay, Come on Sher. We'll go sightseeing at the different casinos", Luis said.  
  
They were out the door, and Ethan chuckled at the thought of those two. He looked back at Michelle playing with Martin, and saw his future with her, yet he was still confused. Michelle looked over at Ethan and grinned. She walked over to Ethan with the infant, and looked around for Sheridan and Luis.  
  
"Hey, where did mommy and daddy go?", she asked.  
  
"They went out sightseeing, I told them we would watch the little ones for them", he answered.  
  
"Well it's looks like it's just us four little one, right?", she asked baby Martin.  
  
He began to cry, and Michelle noticed it was around 8pm, his evening feeding.  
  
"Uh oh, somebody is hungry. I think it's time for a feast right?, she said heading for the kitchen.  
  
Ethan laughed at her talking to little Martin. She began to rock him and feed him at the same time. She hummed 'Rock-a-bye baby', as she fed him. Ethan watched her, and thought "she would be a terrific mother, but so is Theresa".  
  
Michelle put him in the room with Little Ethan, he fell asleep also. She watched these two. Thinking they had a ruff year, but now everything is settled, and they are with the right parents. Walking back to the front room, she saw Ethan leaning on the couch, waiting for her. He had a goofy grin on his face.  
  
"What are you grinning about, or should I even ask", she said approaching him.  
  
He wrapped his arm around her waist, and motioned her to sit down with him on the couch to watch television.  
  
"Come sit with me and watch Bloomberg. I have to see what is going on with the stocks at Crane Industries", he said.  
  
"Ethan what did I tell you before?", she said sitting down.  
  
"Leave work at work and be free at home", he mocked.  
  
"Are you mocking me?", she crossed her arms.  
  
"No, never", he said playfully.  
  
"Exactly, so turn on....let's see.......Charmed! I love that show, I missed it last week, since that case paperwork took longer than thought", she said exited.  
  
"Ok", he laughed.  
  
She unconsciously snuggled in his arms, and he happened to noticed. She was a perfect match. He wanted her so badly, yet for some reason, he still thought about Theresa. Michelle was an even balance of Gwen and Theresa. Fun, exotic, and loving, but when business called, her game face was on. She didn't let her place of being an heir take her life over, nor did she do everything else that people in her social circle did. She chose her path, and lived it to the fullest. It was something that he admired about her, and she showed him to do the same.  
  
Pilar walked in to se them together, and she smiled. Pilar always thought they were terrific together. She got to know her through Ethan. She met her once, and it was when he was graduating. She caught them kissing the last time they could see each other. She was infuriated when she watched what Julian did to them, ironically, he wasn't even the heir to the Crane's so now, even if he chooses either woman, she knew it would be because he was happy. Not for pre-arrangements. The only thing she regretted was that he lost so much time with both Theresa and Michelle, it may have been so different.  
  
"Ethan, Michelle were is everyone?", she said walking in.  
  
"Out around Las Vegas, is everything ok?", Michelle said walking over to Pilar.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. For once I got to relax, I haven't in years. I wanted to tell you thank you for everything, it means so much to all of us", she said.  
  
"Don't mention it, all in a days work", she grinned.  
  
"Well, I'm turning in, that Wayne Newton was tiresome, promise me when Tom Jones plays, that you guys would get me the tickets", she joked.  
  
"Will do, and I'm glad you enjoyed yourself", Ethan said hugging her.  
  
She walked into her room, and Michelle and Ethan walked back to the couch to continue the show.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"US vs. blank", he asked.  
  
"Stewart", she answered.  
  
"Correct", he answered.  
  
"Well, I'm ready, are you?", she asked.  
  
"Yeah, you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll ace finals".  
  
"I'll make the curve".  
  
"Right and I'll dance in the ballet in New York", she sarcastically noted.  
  
"Well, if you do, you'll be the sexiest ballerina I ever saw", he said kissing her.  
  
"Flattery will get you no where Crane", she joked.  
  
"Bring it on Bradford", he said jumping on her.  
  
They fell on to his bed. They were inches away from connecting. There faces were nose to nose, and the heat rose in the room. Michelle wasn't ready, and neither was he. They agreed to wait until there wedding night, but right now anything was possible. They both had the feeling this may be there night together, but wasn't for sure.  
  
"I need to go", she breathed.  
  
"Stay", he said laying on her.  
  
"Ethan", she warned, "Remember Gwen saw us last time. You know word got back to Julian, and I SWORE to stay away from you. She probably is watching right now. I shouldn't even be here", she said jumping up to grab her things.  
  
Ethan grabbed her hand and looked at her.  
  
"Please, just tonight, I know this is dangerous, but I don't care, I love you, and we are together, and plan to marry. Just tonight, nothing will happen, it's just when you are away, I can't take it", he pleaded.  
  
"Ok but sleeping nothing else", she said.  
  
"Sleeping", he said wrapping his arms around her.  
  
They laid down on his bed and wrapped every limb around each other.  
  
"Good Night Michelle"  
  
"Good Night Ethan".  
  
They turned off the light and went to sleep.  
  
Gwen and Rebecca were outside, watching the room, knowing it was there last together. They had enough proof to get them spilt up before graduation. She would be Mrs. Ethan Crane, and Michelle would marry Steven Smith, it was a sacrifice to share him, but in the and it would pay off  
  
"Jackpot", they said together. 


	11. Michelle or Theresa?, pt 2 : the answer

~One week later~  
  
Everyone was in Harmony. Ethan was finishing a case for Luis. Half of the Cranes associates had pulled out of their contracts, due to the press and arrest of everyone over at the mansion. Luis and Sheridan decided to call a press conference to re-assure everything was ok, and to it's rightful owners. They planned to explain also they were changing the ways of their business.  
  
As time grew on, Ethan and Michelle grew closer, and Fox and Theresa decided for little Ethan's sake not date anymore. It was something they were ok with shockingly enough, but remained friends. Which also meant Fox and Whitney grew closer. Those two knew of Chad and Theresa, but Ethan wasn't aware yet.  
  
Sheridan decided also that she would be best for the camera, so Pilar made her head of Public Relations. As for Luis, he was CEO of LF Industries. Ethan was their corporate lawyer. Michelle and Pilar worked together to branch out to make an entertainment section of the company. Fox and Whitney worked closely with Chad, Theresa, and Miguel. They made a fashion department, Theresa ran that, and Fox and Whitney modeled for her. Chad, Miguel, and Michelle ran the music department. She was their lawyer, and Chad and Miguel produced, and scouted talent. She showed them the ins and outs of the music, but they agreed to work closely on this, because she was the best.  
  
"Ok, Ethan the press conference is in two hours. I have to go to the mansion to change. Will you and Luis be ok here?", she asked walking down the hall.  
  
They walked side by side, and he was going to Michelle's office.  
  
"Yeah just go and sell it, Sher", he joked.  
  
They laughed and parted ways. He walked to Michelle's office, and she got on the elevator. He knocked, and entered.  
  
"You got a minute?', he asked.  
  
She singled, to wait one minute.  
  
"Listen, I'm Michelle Bradford, of Bradford Records! I will not be ignored! You tell Puffy or whatever he's calling himself this week to get his group together, or he'll call himself unemployed after I get done with him!", she said slamming the phone.  
  
"Damn, he's an ass. Hi, sorry about that, what's going on?', she said walking over to Ethan.  
  
"Well, Theresa, and I need to talk, and I figured tonight would be the best time. We could hang out and talk", he said.  
  
"Alright, that may be awkward. Does she know about us?', she asked.  
  
"To an extent, but she is the one who asked me to ask you to come along".  
  
"Wow, I guess I'll be there. Right now I'm getting a little hungry".  
  
"You free for lunch, Theresa and Whitney are already gone".  
  
"Ok, sure, lets go".  
  
They walked out to the elevator, and he still was noticing every curve on her as if they met yesterday. This holding back was killing him. They agreed to take things slowly, and started off as friends again. She wanted him to know exactly what he wanted, before they got involved, and to make sure his divorce from Gwen was final.  
  
They decided on the country club, and were seated to a table looking over the ocean. As they were talking about business, Gwen's father came up, Jonathon Hotchkiss, and it shocked them both.  
  
"Ethan, Michelle Bradford, How are you two/", he asked sourly.  
  
"Um, better, and you", she answered.  
  
"Couldn't be better. My daughter is away from this local, posing as a socialite, and rich man. She got her just deserves, I never wanted her to marry a commoner", he said to her.  
  
"I do agree, she got her just deserves. Well Jonathon, I must say, when you act like an ass, you treated like one", she said sourly.  
  
"Well, I never, I THOUGHT YOU WERE RAISED BETTER!", he exclaimed.  
  
Ethan laughed, and so did she.  
  
"That was very interesting", he added.  
  
"Very, but he's a jackass", she said.  
  
They were about ready to order, and two reporters came up to them.  
  
"Michelle! Is it true? Have you been after Ethan since Gwen lost her child? Did you help Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald?", the woman asked.  
  
Michelle got mad quickly, and began to speak as the male reporter interrupted her.  
  
"Is it true you cannot have children?", he asked.  
  
Ethan looked at her shocked. He wasn't mad, just couldn't believe it. Michelle was ready to cry. She wanted to die right there.  
  
"Leave her alone", Ethan screamed.  
  
"Can you make one statement?', he asked.  
  
Ethan grabbed her hand, and they ran off to his car. She ran to get in the other side and they took off. The ride was silent at first, and she had tears coming out of her eyes, quietly. He glanced over at her.  
  
"Are you ok?', he said.  
  
"No, I wanted to tell you that on my own......about.......not having children", she whispered, looking out the window.  
  
"Shelle, it's ok. Don't worry, we can adopt", he focused on the road.  
  
"You want to be with me anyway, and you never called me that since college".  
  
"I know, and trust me, I have a feeling about us", he grinned.  
  
~Lopez-Fitzgerald Mansion~  
  
"You think he'll kill us?", she giggled.  
  
"Oh, well, I really like you", he kissed her neck, "and you like me, so he'll be happy for us", he finished.  
  
Ethan and Michelle walked in on Chad and Theresa make out session. Ethan was shocked, and Michelle laughed. Theresa and Chad pulled away, and looked over at Ethan and Michelle.  
  
"Um, ok this is very awkward, like on the plane", Ethan said.  
  
"Hey Chad, why don't we go to the library to go over that account with Sony?', she said pulling on him.  
  
They left the two former lovers to talk.  
  
"She's an incredible woman", Theresa said.  
  
"Yeah.......so you and Chad are.......when did you.....", Ethan stuttered.  
  
"Dating, you can say it, Ethan. We were friends before and in Las Vegas, he asked me out. I said yes, and we've been hanging out ever since. We are taking things slowly, considering everything that has happened this past month", Theresa joked.  
  
"Good point. Theresa, how do you feel about me?', Ethan asked.  
  
"Well, it's hard to explain,, considering we were based on lies, fear, and rebellion. The love was there, just for all the wrong reasons. Our son was the only pure and truthful thing out of the relationship", she said.  
  
He thought about her response, and chose his words wisely.  
  
"What about fate?"  
  
Michelle and Chad were talking about the Sony meeting.  
  
"You lone him don't you?', he blurted out.  
  
"Excuse me?'  
  
"You heard me. You love him don't you. I can tell. You have that same look I had for Whitney, as sick as it is", he joked.  
  
"Look you aren't gross. You didn't know, and she didn't either. To be honest, I do....I love him but there are issues....", she paused.  
  
"So? Your point?", he countered.  
  
"I can't be with him. One thing that I can't stand about Ethan is he can't make his own mind up", she said.  
  
"That is so true, he did that with Theresa and Gwen. Even after he was married", Chad agreed.  
  
"He doesn't know, but I was there. I saw him marry Gwen, and almost marry Theresa. I saw everything. I was hoping he would at least back out of the wedding to Gwen".  
  
Ethan and Theresa walked in as she said that.  
  
"Shit", she secretly cursed herself.  
  
"Michelle, is that true?", he asked.  
  
Chad and Theresa stood next to the door.  
  
"You two need to talk", Theresa said signaling to Chad.  
  
They quietly walked out, and Michelle began to pace around, and Ethan continued to stare at her waiting for a response. He walked over and slammed the door, breaking her pacing.  
  
"ANSWER ME", he said sternly.  
  
"You will not demand things from me Ethan. Unlike Gwen and Theresa, I answer to no one unless it's on my terms", she said walking towards him.  
  
"Alright then, answer me this, why is it every woman I come in contact with is a lying, manipulative Bitch!"  
  
Michelle, looked at him with the shock on his face. He knew that he shouldn't of said that, considering after today's events, but their was no turning back.  
  
"How dare you say that to me. Listen to me Ethan Winthrop, what I did when I was away from you really isn't your concern. But for you information, I was 'assigned', to watch you marry both women. I was nice enough to tell you about your 'perfect honest' wife. I could have left it alone", she sternly pointed out.  
  
"Well, does that make you noble Michelle?', he said lowering his voice.  
  
"WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT TO KNOW ETHAN? ABOUT MY MANY MISCARRIAGES! I HAVE FOUR BABIES IN THE CEMETRY! IT NEVER GETS EASIER! OR YOU'LL LOVE THIS ONE", she screamed ripping off the top of her dress.  
  
She exposed slashes across her stomach. The scars of a tortured young wife. Truth be known, he husband wasn't in China, he was in Jail. For trying to kill her, he felt she wasn't in love with him, which she wasn't. But he decided if he couldn't have her heart, she shouldn't have her life.  
  
"THESE LOVELY SCARS ARE FROM MY LOVING HUSBAND TRYING TO KILL ME! HE KNEW I LOVED YOU, AND THOUGHT I DESERVED TO DIE, SO HE CHOSE TO USE ME AS A CUTTING BOARD! HE'S IN JAIL ETHAN, AND I GOT TO BE A FBI INFORMANT TO GET ME AWAY FROM HIM ALSO! SO DON'T TELL ME ABOUT BEING A BITCH", she sobbed and screamed.  
  
"Shelle I didn't.......I didn't know", he said going to comfort her.  
  
"Ethan, your life isn't as bad as you think, it could be worse".  
  
She begins to dress, and walk away. He pulled at her wrist and pulled her in for a kiss. It was hard and fierce, he wanted to get the point across that he loved her anyway. She pushed him away, panting.  
  
"We can't do this, I thought I was ready, and maybe we could, but we can't, it won't work", she said.  
  
"It will. I'm not Steven, I wouldn't dare hurt you. I'm still the same guy from Crane Hall. That same you met in college".  
  
"But you have, by saying everything you just said, you have, you've hurt me more than you know. I shouldn't have stayed as long as I have", she said leaving him there to think.  
  
Michelle went to the room where she was staying, thanks to Theresa. There was a wrapped present there on her bed. There was a note on top.  
  
Michelle- I found this going through the Crane Storage. I thought you should have it, and Ethan kept it, because he loves you still. I appreciate what you did  
for our family, and remember what I said before, I love you like my own  
-Pilar  
  
She unwrapped it, and it was a photo of them at the beach in Florida. Michelle remembered that weekend, and she smiled, and sobbed harder. She went to pack her things, but ended up crying herself to sleep.  
  
Later that evening  
  
Chad, Theresa, Fox, Whitney, and Ethan were in the living room talking.  
  
"What a mess. She was more traumatized than I thought. I knew about her ex, but she didn't give details", Whitney said.  
  
"I don't know her well, but I love her either way, she put herself in harms way for this family. No one has ever done that for us", Theresa added.  
  
"She gave me my first kiss, she is very giving", Fox grinned.  
  
Ethan looked up and gave him a killer look. They giggled at the two. They chose to call it quits on the arguing, and try to form a friendship. Secretly, he felt like a jackass, it wasn't anything to do with Fox, it was for earlier. Entertainment Tonight came on, and they watched when Ethan was on television.  
  
"THE FIRST PICTURES OF THE NEW SUPER COUPLE: ETHAN WINTHROP AND MICHELLE BRADFORD. These pictures were taken during her first social at the Bradford Mansion in Los Angeles. These and others form when they attended Harvard, and this exclusive  
  
"'I knew she wanted him, and he strayed like any man in his position, but he loved me, and I still love him after everything'"  
  
"That was his soon to be ex, Gwendolyn Hotchkiss-Winthrop, tonight on ET", the newscaster said.  
  
"She's such a bitch", Theresa said.  
  
"I know, that makes two of us" Michelle appeared.  
  
She walked over the table where the liquor was, and began drinking the bourbon that was there. Ethan cautiously walked towards her, and he motioned everyone to leave. They dispersed, and she continued to drink very quickly, it helped her drown the pain of today, and the past bad events.  
  
"Listen Michelle, I was a jackass today. I should have never ever talked to you that way", he said softly.  
  
"Well well, I guess you did learn something at Harvard, relationship 101, right? For the first time today we agree on something", she said pouring herself a drink.  
  
"Michelle please, don't drink, talk to me".  
  
"Ethan, don't beg it's really annoying".  
  
She threw the glass against the wall.  
  
"YOU KNOW SOMETHING YOU ARE THE MOST FICKLE MAN I EVER MET, YOU LOVE ME, THAN GWEN THEN THERESA, THEN THE BOTH OF THEM! YOU ALMOST MARRY GWEN AND THERESA, ULTIMATELY MARRYING GWEN, THEN.......", she ranted.  
  
"I KNOW! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW DID!", he screamed.  
  
She slowly walked up to him, and looked him in the face.  
  
"You call ma a bitch after I tell you everything. There is a world that doesn't revolve around Ethan. If you remember what I told you, then you would have never said that", she said lowly.  
  
"I still love you Michelle, always have always will", he approached her.  
  
She moved as if she was burned by his touch.  
  
"That's why this hurts so much Ethan. I wouldn't have told you if I didn't love you", she whispered.  
  
"I only want you, no one else".  
  
"That's nice but I'm leaving, as of Friday, I leave for L.A."  
  
"You don't mean that, you would leave me?"  
  
"Besides Ethan, you don't love me, I realized that a while ago. The look of you finding out about me not having kids was enough for me to leave".  
  
"Michelle, listen to me, Theresa and I talked. I realized I didn't love her, I loved the idea of you that she was almost like you. I mean it", he said blocking her way.  
  
"What about what you said, and what about your children, and you ........"  
  
He crashed her thought by kissing her with everything he had. He kept his arms wrapped around her waist, breaking away. She looked up at him tensely.  
  
"SHH. There is you and I now. NO ONE ELSE", he whispered.  
  
She slowly leaned in and kissed him and responded. He picked up and carried her to his room. 


	12. Two bodies, One soul

Thanks for the responses. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I haven't decided if I want to do a sequel, but I have an idea of how it would work. I'm having a writer's block on "Battle of the families", so bare with me, I'll probably finish it off in a month or so, and I welcome any suggestions on that story as well as the 'possible' sequel to this one. I do warn that if you don't like any kind of sexual content, don't read this chapter. OH! I forgot to say that, I don't own any of these characters, except Michelle Bradford........with that said, enjoy!  
  
Ethan laided her down on his bed. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"What is it", he grinned and whispered/  
  
"You don't wanna wait?", she giggled.  
  
"No, we've married before", he added.  
  
"But we promised each other to wait until marriage".  
  
"No you wanna wait, I would understand if we did".  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"To be completely honest, I have waited for this day for a long time, and enjoy touching every part of you, but if you want to wait, just so it would be right by your religious standards, I'll wait for you. It will just fuel me even more to want to be with you", he explained.  
  
"I want you, I was seeing if you felt the same as I. Just being here with you, not in secret, is a blessing for me, and making love to you is a bonus", she added.  
  
He kissed her again, and this time she kissed back, letting everything go. She stopped for air, and ran her fingers through his short brown hair. He moaned at her touch. He began to slide off her dress, and expose her white silk bra. Ethan kissed her neck, and continued to the middle of her chest. She arched her back in pleasure. Michelle removed his shirt and saw his broad chest. Her eyes narrowed on his body, and he noticed.  
  
"You seem infatuated", he grinned.  
  
"Horny is more the word", she said kissing his chest.  
  
He laid her back, and they continued kissing. He eased his hand up her dress, massaging every area he could touch.  
  
"Mmmm, make love to me", she moaned.  
  
"Michelle...."  
  
"Ethan......"  
  
She pulled of his pants to expose his erection. She rolled him over, and he was under her. She sat up and realized her hair was up. She remembered he liked it down, and proceeded to let it down. The moon was lit brightly, and it shined on to her, letting this glow on her skin, that enticed him. Her skin glistened with the sweat from the activity. He shared at her for a moment.  
  
"Like what you see?"  
  
"Yeah, but you have too much clothing on", he responded.  
  
He sat up to kiss her. She wrapped her legs around him, and he picked her up, switching spots. He then removed her panties, as she returned the favor of removing his boxers. They lay there naked under the moonlight. He laid on top of her, entering inside her, and she sucked in a breath.  
  
"Breath honey", he whispered.  
  
"I will, just don't stop", she said back.  
  
He moved slowly in and out of her, causing her to enjoy every moment with him. Michelle and Ethan weren't virgins anymore, but the very thought of them actually together was something they both wondered every night alone, over the past 15 years. It was something they yearned for, and now they had it, it was an extreme turn on for the both of them.  
  
She ran her hands up and down his back, and he touched her skin, feeling the woman he was supposed to be with in his eyes. His eyes and hands got down to her stomach. He was afraid to touch her stomach, and she noticed.  
  
"It's ok, it doesn't hurt physically", she assured him  
  
"I'm just worried".  
  
"Don't be, I'm not complaining am I?"  
  
He smirked.  
  
She rolled him over, and she was on top of him. She moved in ways he never experienced. He groaned at the touch of her hands caressing his body. They continued until the climax of their actions was met. They laid together in his bed, and watched the sin rise.  
  
"Will you stay with me now", he asked kissing her shoulder.  
  
"No I think that was the best parting gift I ever received", she grinned.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny", he answered.  
  
"Of course, I'm staying. I love you".  
  
"Well I'm happy now".  
  
"Of course you are, and it's not for the decision for me to stay".  
  
"Oh really".  
  
She sat up to get dressed. He sat up to get her.  
  
"Who said to get dressed?", he said kissing her.  
  
She giggled, and they got under the covers.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Well, that was a lovely dinner', she said walking to her dorm.  
  
"Yes it was, I never met anyone like you", he said walking beside her.  
  
It was their second date, and it was a brisk October night. She forgot how cold it can be, and shivered. He saw her, and wrapped his blazer around her shoulders.  
  
"You didn't have to do that", she said.  
  
"Yes I did, you were freezing and I'll be fine", he said covering her.  
  
They caught in a position were he had her in kissing range.  
  
"I don't want to go to my room yet".  
  
"We could go to mine?"  
  
"Okay".  
  
They walked a couple feet away, and were at his dorm in minutes. He unlocked the door, and she walked in. He told his roommates to make sure they weren't home tonight, just in case. She looked around, and noticed his neatness.  
  
"You're a very clean person, almost OCD", she joked.  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Well, the Crane heir must be organized to rule the empire", he said imitating his father.  
  
She laughed.  
  
"You should let go sometime Ethan, I know what you are going thru, but I don't let my father get to me", she said sitting.  
  
"I want to, but it's hard you know?'  
  
"Yeah, we should move away after we graduate. Then we could change are names, and live a normal life", she said.  
  
"I think I will. I mean I will have my trust fund after graduation".  
  
"So will I, I could dance like I want, and you could write novels, and teach like you want".  
  
"Michelle can I be honest with you?"  
  
"Yeah".  
  
"I'm falling hard for you, and I don't know what I'm feeling is normal or not", he said inching closer.  
  
She moved closer.  
  
"I am too, it's love Ethan", she whispered.  
  
They moved closer, and kissed. He caressed her face, and she ran her hands through his hair. It was the first time of many that feeling would be around these two. 


	13. Will she or won't she?

The next day, Ethan took the day off, and after last night's events, Luis didn't mind. He was downstairs waiting for Michelle to come to breakfast, he wanted to spent the day with her, alone. No office and no other company. Fox and Whitney came down first. He noticed there closeness before, and said something to Fox, but after everything they were closer than before.  
  
"Hey Ethan, what's going on, did you and Michelle make up?', he said grabbing a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Yeah", he said with a grin.  
  
"Aww that is so cute", Whitney said.  
  
"You two are letting out stored up aggression and horniness", Fox said sitting down.  
  
"Enough about me, what's up with you two?"  
  
"Well, we are seeing each other, and Fox told me everything. I was mad at him at first, but I told him not to lie to me ever again, and we will be fine".  
  
Ethan began to read the paper, after the small talk, and noticed that once again they were in the paper. The headline read:  
  
"Mother – Daughter team to tried together, and the trial will start next week"  
  
The picture he remembered they took together at their wedding was put in the newspaper. He knew Alistair was behind this. It made him angry, but they were behind bars, on federal charges, not state. So the old man had no pull, and his money was gone.  
  
"Ethan are you ok?", Michelle said sitting down.  
  
"It's the court case, but I've live as long as you're here", he said kissing her cheek.  
  
"I know, it's frustrating, but they will get what's coming to them. So are you ready to go in?"  
  
"We are taking the day off, Luis said it was ok", he said standing.  
  
"Ok, so what's on the agenda today?"  
  
"It's a surprise", he grinned.  
  
Ethan talked to Chad and Theresa about his idea, and she loved it. He planned to ask to marry her. He was nervous, but he needed to still get the ring, it was picked out, but he had it specially made, and it was ready.  
  
"I have to get something before we leave, so stay put, and I'll be right back".  
  
He ran out, and left to get the ring.  
  
Michelle was curious to what he was up to. She had a feeling, but wasn't ready to jump to conclusions. Theresa and Sheridan walked in.  
  
"Hey you, where's your other half, I need his John Hancock on this document", Sheridan said.  
  
Theresa elbowed her, and gave her a look. Michelle noticed and walked up to them.  
  
"What is everyone hiding from me?"  
  
Fox and Whitney stopped looking over papers to find out what was going on.  
  
"Nothing, I mean if it was bad, would we hide it from you?', Theresa grinned.  
  
"Good point, well, since I'm not going into the office I'm going to change, tell Ethan I'll be in my room", she said walking off grinning. She knew exactly what was going on.  
  
After seeing she was gone, Theresa and Sheridan walked into the dining area with now Pilar, Fox, and Whitney.  
  
"He going to ask her to marry him, that's why Luis gave him time off today!", she jumped up excited.  
  
"WOW! I'm so excited", Whitney said.  
  
"Are you going to help her plan it or what?"  
  
"Yeah, but he said for past purposes, she will always be there. He wants no repeats of the past, and frankly I think she is right to say that', she explained.  
  
"Are you ok with that/', Fox asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm confident that everything will go as planned. Gwen wasn't the normal bride, she wanted to do everything half-assed, and I think Michelle will be very involved with her wedding to Ethan, Just the question is will she say yes?", Theresa worried.  
  
"Good Point, I mean they have been through a lot in 15 years of being apart", Sheridan said.  
  
"Well, I hope for the best, I think Michelle would be a terrific Step- Mother to Little Ethan', Pilar added.  
  
"I completely agree", Theresa said.  
  
"So you knew?", Whitney said.  
  
"Yeah when she was getting ready for work, Ethan and I talked to Little Ethan about what was going on, and what is going to happen today. He's very smart for is age, and he gave his blessing, which to Ethan was more important than any other blessing he could ask for", Theresa said.  
  
"That's good, so had Ethan told you, Chad, or Luis of his surprise?", Sheridan asked.  
  
"Yes, this is why I was so excited today. He is going to recreate the first meeting of them jogging in college; I told him it was so romantic. Of course, the three men laughed at me, and called me a hopeless romantic, and so what if I am, but to me it's the thought that counts", she said finishing her breakfast.  
  
"AWW", Pilar, Whitney, and Sheridan said at the same time.  
  
"Ok, that is my queue to leave, ladies, I will see you later", Fox said kissing Whitney's hand.  
  
"AWW", they repeated.  
  
~In town~  
  
Ethan was walking to the jewelry store, when he bumped into his father and mother.  
  
"Dad, mother, I'm sorry I was in a rush", he said.  
  
"It's ok, what were you rushing for?"  
  
"To the jewelry store, for Michelle", he answered.  
  
"Are you and she?", Sam wondered.  
  
"Yes, well, I'm asking today, she doesn't know yet. Knowing Theresa or any of the women there, someone is bound to say something", he joked.  
  
"This is great, it's really soon, but great", Ivy added.  
  
"I know, but we've loved each other for a long time, and I have wasted enough time with other people, that I feel I should ask when I get the chance to', he explained.  
  
"Son, I completely understand your feeling. It's alright, good luck, and if she's the one, congratulations", he his shaking his hand.  
  
"That's right, I want you to be happy", Ivy said.  
  
She was happy that he was marrying her, but worried, because she knew her secret, of how she got Sam in the first place. Right now, she was in the clear, but she had to figure out fast how to get rid of the situation.  
  
Ethan walked into the jewelry store. He remembered asking Pilar to come with him once they got back to Harmony to pick it out. He felt her taste and Michelle's were about the same in jewelry.  
  
"Mr. Winthrop, big day today", the man joked.  
  
"Yes, and I hope it's worth it all", he said getting the ring.  
  
He looked at it, and examined the ring. It was a four carat yellow gold diamond ring, with emeralds on the sides. He wanted something different than the last two engagement rings he gave out.  
  
"And can I see the bridal set?', he asked.  
  
The salesman pulled them out; they were simple, yet elegant, just like her. But for now, he wanted every one in the world to know that she was engaged to him. He left, and made his way to the high school, were he was to have the track cleared, to reenactment of their first meeting, He was never so nervous in his life.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
The two were kissing in his car, after driving to the cabin. He didn't want to stop, but knew what they promised each other before, with that he pulled away.  
  
'I know I thought the same thing", she said.  
  
"Well, lets go in, and fix dinner, it's you birthday, and I want to celebrate it with you".  
  
"I can't argue with that", she said.  
  
"That's a first", he mumbled.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
They ran inside to spend the secret time they shared with each other. Now that they were caught once, they were especially careful of where they went and what they did. 


	14. Big doubts and announcements

As Michelle came down the stairs, Pilar was rocking Little Martin to sleep. It was around noon, and about time for his afternoon nap. As she put him down in his playpen, she noticed a confused look on Michelle's face.  
  
Michelle was confused, but she was worried. Worried that everyone's dreams on the plane had in fact became a reality. At in this weird small town of Harmony, anything was possible, and that, just maybe that if she were to accept Ethan's proposal, she may just be signing her death warrant. Pilar made her way to her, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"What is it Michelle?", she asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all, just wondering what is taking Ethan so long", she grinned trying to hide it.  
  
Pilar knew she lying, and decided to press the issue. She knew Michelle as long as she knew Gwen. She definitely knew something was bothering her, and was determined to make her talk, since after the fight last night with Ethan, she knew Michelle, of all people, should hide her feelings.  
  
"Michelle Christine Bradford, you know you can't lie to me, talk to me, don't hold it in", Pilar said sitting her down.  
  
She sat down and took a deep breath, because she was afraid to tell her, just because it may come true.  
  
~Harmony High School~  
  
Miguel and Reese helped Ethan out with everything, and it was spectacular. Every tree was in place, along with everything little detail that was their on that September day. They stood back and looked at the masterpiece.  
  
"You two are lifesavers, thanks again", Ethan said.  
  
"No problem, I just can't believe you were in love before Gwen and my sister, it's one secret I never thought to ask about with you at least", Miguel said.  
  
"Yeah, everyone in town who couldn't remember, or just was too young to know about are talking about it. But enough about that, I hope you and she have the best marriage you could ask for ", Reese said.  
  
"Thanks, I'm glad you two are friends again, I was a little worried there when Theresa and I talked", he added.  
  
"We decided not to date within the same family, and that we have time to figure out who we are, and what we want from that special woman", Miguel said.  
  
"I know what you mean, I was so pressured into marrying someone, that I really didn't know who I was, and what I wanted in life, and then when Michelle came back, and exposed everything, it changed my perspective on life. Hopefully, you two will find in someday", he explained.  
  
"Well, until then, Luis and I planned a very good bachelor party, if she accepts", Miguel joked.  
  
"She will, you can tell with those two", Reese added.  
  
They parted ways, and he headed back to the mansion, to get Michelle.  
  
~At the Lopez-Fitzgerald Mansion~  
  
"Well? What do you think Pilar? Should I be afraid, or should I overlook it?", she asked.  
  
"I think you are afraid, but it's because of the last marriage you were in. He scared you to thinking that you are having a hard time trusting anyone, including your own judgment. Go with Ethan, he will make you happy, and you and I both know that, never take for granted what you and someone may have, because you may not have them the next day", she said.  
  
"Thank you, I know you truly mean that", she hugged her.  
  
"You don't have to thank me, you have given me something I have wanted for everyone close to me, including myself, peace of mind", she said teary eyed.  
  
"Don't cry, because if you do, I may not be able to control my tears".  
  
"You save those tears for you and Ethan, when you get married, ok, and we will be there, I guarantee that".  
  
Ethan walked through the door, and found two of the most important people in his life close to crying.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong", he said to Michelle.  
  
"Nothing, too much estrogen today I guess", Michelle lied.  
  
Pilar and Ethan laughed.  
  
"Well, I got to go over some papers for L.F. Industries, I'll see you two at dinner?", she said hugging them both.  
  
"Yes you will", they replied.  
  
She left, and he focused his eyes back to her. Her eyes to him was the most beautiful hazel eyes he ever saw in his life. Earlier he was nervous to even ask her, but now looking at her, he was comfortable. He never was comfortable with either Gwen or Theresa. He did love them, but always felt a part missing with them both, and this time with Michelle everything he wanted was right there, headstrong when needed to be, confident, and sophisticated, and very intelligent, but also knew when to just let go.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Yes, you're curious to what I have up my sleeve aren't you?"  
  
"Very, so are you going to tell me?"  
  
"Nope, we are going to see it, and then you can answer me then".  
  
He grabbed her, and headed out to the high school.  
  
As they arrived, Michelle grinned from ear to ear, but it wasn't because she knew, because she didn't know. It was to thank God that she had Ethan back in her life, and that he loved her so much. What was puzzling her was why did he have on his workout clothes, and why did she have to change too?  
  
As they jogged over to the field, he was grinning also. He knew she was trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Jog with me".  
  
They jogged around the track, and the best surprise was that he invited everyone to witness her reaction.  
  
"What is this about and why is everyone here?'  
  
"Not marble, nor the gilded monuments  
  
Of princes, shall outlive this powerful rhyme;  
  
But you shall shine more bright in these contents  
  
Than unswept stone, besmeared with sluttish time.  
  
When wasteful war shall statues overturn,  
  
And broils root out the work of masonry,  
  
Nor Mars his sword nor war's quick fire shall burn  
  
The living record of your memory.  
  
'Gainst death and all-oblivious enmity  
  
Shall you pace forth; your praise shall still find room  
  
Even in the eyes of all posterity  
  
That wear this world out to the ending doom.  
  
So, till the judgment that yourself arise,  
  
You live in this, and dwell in lovers' eyes.  
  
(Thank you William Shakespeare! Sonnet 55)  
  
As he recited this, Michelle, once again got teary eyed. This time was because it was the first letter he ever wrote to her, after their families tore them apart. It gave her the motivation to keep going, and never forget he loved her.  
  
"Michelle, we have known each other for the longest time, and I never want to be apart from you. After death, I devote my love for all eternity to you. You are my one and only soulmate. Lets us reunite as one, and will you do the honor of marrying me?"  
  
She looked down, and he pulled her face up to his. She was in so much shock of everything that all she could do is mouthed "yes".  
  
He picked her up and kissed her with all the passion he had for her. He totally forgot about the ring.  
  
"Ethan!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"A ring? You bought it, where is it?', Pilar asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just so excited".  
  
He placed the special ring on her finger, and everyone ran over to congratulate the two. They decided to have dinner at the mansion to celebrate. Theresa, Sheridan, and Whitney pulled her away from Ethan to shop for the special occasion. Meanwhile everyone else headed over to the mansion. 


	15. The engagement Passions style

Theresa, Sheridan, Whitney, and Michelle were out looking for the perfect dress for her. Michelle was on such high, and didn't know how to act. Theresa picked out a couple, and so did Sheridan and Whitney.  
  
"Michelle which one do you like?", Whitney yelled in.  
  
Michelle had this peach dress, that hit her ankles, and the bottom was decorated in rhinestones. It was strapless, and Theresa picked out peach shoes that matched. She was the dress, and she would show anyone, until they got ready. Michelle thought that she would do everything opposite of what she did in her first marriage.  
  
"Well, which one?", Sheridan yelled in.  
  
"I found it, but no one sees it until dinner, so you three go find dresses, and I'll have mine delivered".  
  
"Aww, you're no fun", Theresa pouted.  
  
"Hey, if you three want, that's what we all can do, no one sees anything until dinner tonight, okay?"  
  
"I can live with that", Whitney said.  
  
"Me too", Sheridan said.  
  
"Same here", Theresa said.  
  
"Well, I gotta go find a hair clip that will match, I'll meet you guys at the book café say in............45 minutes?", Michelle said.  
  
"Hey, I'll come with you", Sheridan said.  
  
"Alright, 45 minutes".  
  
The four split up, and Michelle and Sheridan made there way to the boutique that Charity worked at. Michelle didn't know why she was the way she was, but she wanted to know.  
  
"Sher, what's up with Miguel and Charity?".  
  
"Long story, I'll tell you later, today is your day, and we are going to get you married. Have you thought about a day, any of that stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, Ethan and I planned a lot of it when we together. To be honest I would love to marry him June 21, first day of summer, on the beach", she grinned.  
  
"Oh wow, Theresa is going to have fun with that".  
  
"I know, and I know she is one of the best, I saw her work".  
  
"That she is, aren't you worried, and I mean that's how she and Ethan bonded in the first place".  
  
"No, Gwen didn't want to do any of the work, getting married isn't like a chore, it's something you take pride in. Something that is in between two people who love each other, and they show that love from that day forward".  
  
"That is so true".  
  
They were walking in to the boutique when they ran into Ivy Winthrop, her soon to be mother in law, and currently someone Michelle didn't want anything to do with, since she knew about her "secret".  
  
"Michelle, Sheridan, wow this is a great day isn't it?"  
  
"Yes it is, I have to hurry, right Sheridan, we have to get back to the mansion", Michelle said walking towards the back of the store.  
  
"Yeah give me one second, and I'll be back, I just wanted to check and make sure I grabbed my cell".  
  
Ivy approached Michelle and gave a worried look.  
  
"I want to wish you and Ethan the best, but please don't say anything about David and me".  
  
"Listen, he is going to know, whether I say it, or the tabloids get it, because from what my insiders are telling me, Alistair is singing about EVERYTHING, honestly, why do you think they came and got Tabitha and took her away to CIA? They will know about everything that has happened with Crane money, and anyone tied to it", she warned.  
  
"What do you want from me? I have money, I can make sure you and Ethan are taken care of", she pleaded.  
  
"I have everything I need, you need to tell him. If it isn't me, you have to worry about Eve, Julian, David, or Alistair. Better yet, Kay, she hasn't gotten what she wants from you, whatever it may be, but I know you and her have something going on. Anyhow, I will tell Ethan".  
  
"What do you think he will do when he finds out that you knew for so long", she evilly suggested.  
  
"It doesn't matter, he deserves to know the truth, and you know, what, by the end of tonight he'll know, trust me on that", she said.  
  
Michelle began to walk towards Sheridan, and Ivy caught her arm.  
  
"Michelle, please, I love Sam and he loves me".  
  
"I know, that's what sucks about this whole mess, but my job consists of always telling the truth.  
  
She pulled away and headed towards the register to pay for the clip she bought. She and Sheridan were giggling and talking. Ivy saw that, and she knew that her days were numbered, question was who would tell Sam?  
  
Back at the mansion, the women were getting ready, and Pilar told everyone to come and celebrate the engagement. There were newspaper journalist arriving by the time Theresa and Whitney got back to the mansion.  
  
"MS. LOPEZ-FITGERALD! DO YOU HAVE ANY COMMENT?", they yelled out.  
  
The women ignored the journalist and entered the home. Ethan was on his way up the stairs, and Theresa caught him.  
  
"Hey can we talk?'  
  
"Sure".  
  
They made their way up the stairs, and Whitney and Fox watched them go.  
  
"Uh oh, that look Theresa gave was a killer one, I remember that look when Ethan sided with Gwen and Rebecca".  
  
~Ethan's Room~  
  
"Ethan, you need to know something, and this time it has nothing to do with me".  
  
"Ok what is it, because every time we have conversations like this, it's devastating"  
  
"There is something fishy going on with Michelle, and she kind of said something about it".  
  
Michelle was walking into the room, as Theresa was getting ready to spill everything.  
  
"Hey, we were just talking about you", Ethan said kissing her.  
  
"Yeah, I know, Theresa, its ok, I'll tell him, but thanks anyways".  
  
"Alright, I gotta go".  
  
She rushed out, because she knew that, in Harmony, no engagement goes unsaved.  
  
(Note: I'll explain in the next chapter how Theresa knew about Sam and Ivy)  
  
Spoilers~  
  
Ethan and Michelle have there engagement party.  
  
The bomb is dropped about Ivy's scheme's to win Sam.  
  
Eve and T.C. evaluate their marriage.  
  
And  
  
Someone is Pregnant!  
  
STAY TUNED! 


	16. News Revealed!

"So what did you need to tell me?", Ethan asked.  
  
"You may wanna sit down for this one".  
  
~Theresa's Room~  
  
"I'm serious, I heard Kay and Ivy talking about it when I was out running some errands Chad, seriously, she busted up a good marriage for her benefit".  
  
"Well, to be honest, you have nothing to do with it", he said sitting on her bed.  
  
"I know, but Sam and Grace were happy until she came along".  
  
"Listen, despite what you feel for Ivy, that's your son's grandmother, and you can't hate her, you have to be nice to her, on every level possible. Part of this new empire is not to be vindictive like the Cranes and the Hotchkiss'. I wouldn't want you to turn out like that, it's part of the reason I like you Theresa", he said claming her nerves.  
  
"I know, I guess I'm getting mad over nothing".  
  
"Exactly, if Ethan wants to talk to us, he will, otherwise he has Michelle to talk to about it".  
  
They sat down and continue to talk about business matters, and explaining their relationship to Litlle Ethan.  
  
~Fox and Whitney's Room~  
  
"I hope we are together forever", she said.  
  
"I know, how are your parents?", he asked.  
  
"That's a loaded question. I talked to my mom today. It's tense around there, but Liz is gone. She moved out, and went to her own place. As for Simone, she isn't talking to my mom or dad. Nor is she talking to me. She feels if I never got involved with Chad, all of this would have never happened. She told my dad, that she may go and stay with a friend she has in Flordia. I don't know what to think. I'm glad for my mom that she found her son, but at the same time, my family is falling apart", she said.  
  
Whitney was all cried out. She figured that no amount of crying would change anything in the situation. The only good of this whole thing was her and Fox, and she had a new sibling.  
  
"Well, your mom informed me that she and your dad are coming tonight", Fox said.  
  
"Alright, I think I can handle that, I just wanna get ready for tonight, and be Happy for Michelle. She has helped me, Theresa, Chad, and Ethan during these past months, and frankly it's her turn to be showered with Love, that she gave to us", she said grinning.  
  
"That's the Whitney I love", Fox said.  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"Yes, Always have, always will".  
  
~Sam and Ivy's Home~  
  
She took a look at that test again, and couldn't believe it. She was pregnant. They only slept together once, but that's all it took. She was so happy, but then she realized that he may leave her due to the lies she told to get him back, and this time he may take her child away from her.  
  
"Ivy, you almost ready?", he yelled from the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah lets go".  
  
They left, and she wasn't going to tell him, not yet anyway.  
  
~Back at the mansion~  
  
It was quiet in the room of Ethan and Michelle. She told him about how his own mother's scheme to get his father back. He had a feeling, but wasn't sure. Theresa and Fox told him once before, but he couldn't believe it. It was too much, and this time it was the straw that broke the camel's back, things were going to blow up tonight, and the party hadn't even started yet.  
  
(Ivy is pregnant! That's a twist for you! There's will be more of Juilan/Eve/T.C. triangle in the next chapter, along with the results of the news of Ivy and Sam, and the pregnancy.)  
  
Spoilers~  
  
T.C. catches Eve on the phone with Julian, and he demands for her to pick, who will she pick?  
  
Chad and Theresa explain to Little Ethan about there relationship.  
  
Little Ethan makes a choice of who he wants to stay with Theresa or Ethan?  
  
Ethan confronts Ivy on the lies she told him and Sam.  
  
Sam blows up and fins out about her being pregnant.  
  
A new triangle begins!  
  
Miguel comes to figure out what to do about Charity and Kay. Who will he choose, or will he just forget about both of them?  
  
And  
  
Two custody battles begin along with the trial of Alistair Crane, everyone is involved! 


	17. Ethan vs Ivy pt 1

Ethan and Michelle made their way down the stairs, to everyone. He was grinning, knowing what he was getting ready to do. She was worried, about everyone involved, immediately she walked over to Theresa and Sheridan.  
  
"He's going to do, right as we speak, I couldn't talk him out of it. What are we going to do?", she said worried.  
  
Before Theresa could answer, it already began. The end of Ivy Winthrop, and her last scam.  
  
"Ethan, you have to believe me! I never wanted to hurt you or your father, please!"  
  
"Ethan what are you talking about, I saw the documents myself, and the priest said it was true", Sam said.  
  
"She paid them off Sam, it was for her benefit. David and Grace were never married. The reason he knows so much about her, is due to the fact he was married to her twin, Faith. Which actually makes........"  
  
"David my father", Charity realized.  
  
"Then you and I are", John said.  
  
"Yeah, brother and sister, and Grace is your Aunt, not your mother".  
  
"DAD YOU LIED TO ME AND THIS WHOLE TOWN, JUST BECAUSE OF IVY!", he screamed as he ran out the door.  
  
Simone ran after him, knowing what it was like to have a family member lie to you. David turned to Ivy and Sam, in which she was crying, and trying to plead her case.  
  
"Sam, I'm pregnant, please, don't do this".  
  
Both Ethan and Sam heads shot up, in shock. Ethan didn't know whether to believe her, or not.  
  
"Prove it, get a test now. Ivy you better hope you are for your sake, because if not, I'm going to arrest you".  
  
"Here, I was going to use it myself, but you can use it", Michelle said.  
  
"Don't touch me! I helped you and Ethan, and this is the treatment I get after I help you too!", she hissed.  
  
"Don't pull that crap on me! You did this to yourself, just take the damn test, and get it over with!', Michelle said to her.  
  
Ivy left with Pilar, and took the test.  
  
Meanwhile~  
  
Grace walked over to Sam, and wanted to talk. He was furious with her to.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't believe she lied to all of us", she said.  
  
"David lied to Grace, and to be honest, you two should be together, I mean I'm ok with you not wanting to be with me, because you thought you were married to him, but you always stuck up for him. You could have said you wanted either one of us, but you chose David, so frankly I don't want your sympathy, or anything else you want to give right now, excuse me", he said leaving.  
  
Kay grinned in the corner, Charity and her mother's lives were shattered in front of everyone, and now Miguel was hers. She confessed everything to him once he was in the mansion. He was furious at first, but eventually he got over it, or so she thought.  
  
Outside~  
  
"I don't either one of them, right now, I'm having fun being alone, and learning this business. I just want to take care of Maria, and be the best father I can be", he said to Fox and Whitney.  
  
"I think that's the best decision you've made since I met you", Fox said.  
  
"Well, I've grown, and done a lot of thinking between working for the docks, and now being here".  
  
"I just wanna know what will happen inside, I mean Fox that is your mother".  
  
"That's all she is, nothing more or less. She did this to herself, if she would have been clean at first, she may have had a chance, but she has lied to them both twice now".  
  
Inside~  
  
Sam walked over to Michelle, and watched Ethan pace.  
  
"I wanna say, if it helps, I'm sorry", Michelle said.  
  
"Don't be, you are making my son happy, I should apologize for getting you into this mess. This is your engagement party, and then tomorrow we all have to testify for the trial. But if she is pregnant, I'm going after full custody of this child; I don't want this child not knowing who his or her father is".  
  
"I'll help you", Ethan said.  
  
They both looked at him as if he lost it.  
  
"Seriously, I may have been better off had I been with Sam and Grace, than being in this house with Ivy and Julian. I blame my mother for all of this, not Julian, he didn't know. I'd be happy to help you get custody of this child".  
  
Ivy heard that, and walked over to Ethan and slapped him.  
  
"You would do that to me? Your own mother?"  
  
"I HAD, HAD, sympathy for you. That Alistair and Grandfather did that to you and Sam. I might understand why you did what you did, but you broke up a home and good marriage, for what? Yourself, and with that, I guess you got what you wanted, Dad and I bonding, but this time, we are serving to you, cold", he finished.  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"It's positive, I saw it myself", Pilar said.  
  
"Wow, she was telling the truth for once", Theresa chimed in.  
  
"You Bitch!"  
  
Ivy went after Theresa, and Pilar and Sheridan came in between the two. More for the baby's sake.  
  
"See, it's this very reason why you shouldn't have custody Ivy", Sam said leaving.  
  
"SAM, PLEASE, I LOVE YOU!", she cried.  
  
"You can stay here until you find a place, but you will not harass anyone in this house", Theresa said.  
  
It shocked everyone but Chad, he knew she wasn't as cold as everyone thought she was.  
  
"What is it in for you? Trying to get Ethan back?"  
  
"No, you are still Little Ethan's grandmother, and I didn't want to see you out on the street".  
  
"Well, I guess now that is over, we have officially had our engagement party ruined. Thanks Ethan, I loved it, like I love liver", Michelle said going to her room.  
  
Luis and Fox cleared everyone out, and Ethan went to talk to Michelle, and found her door looked. He knew he really messed up big time.  
  
Little Ethan's Bedroom~  
  
"Well, better time than never", Chad said to Theresa.  
  
They entered to a wide awake boy.  
  
"You are still awake?"  
  
"I heard screaming, so I stayed up, and started playing the video game Fox gave me".  
  
"Well honey, Uncle Chad and I need to talk to you".  
  
"Okay".  
  
They sat at the edge of his bed, and he looked at their worried faces.  
  
"Remember how I told you I was dating Fox, and what it meant?"  
  
"Yeah, and that after dating for a while, you could be like Daddy and Michelle".  
  
"Right, well Fox and I didn't work out, and I'm dating someone else now".  
  
"Okay, who, is it Daddy?"  
  
"No, no, it's Uncle Chad".  
  
"What about Aunt Whitney?"  
  
"She is with Fox now, and they are happy. There is more reasons why they aren't together, but it's to complicated to explain to you right now. When you are older, I will tell you".  
  
"I wanna stay with Daddy, not here, this house scares me".  
  
"Well, Daddy and Michelle aren't moving out for another couple of days, and you got me here. There is nothing to be afraid of now".  
  
"Mommy, I don't wanna stay here, I wanna leave".  
  
"Ethan please...."  
  
"I want daddy".  
  
"Come on Theresa, we'll talk to Ethan, it's a losing battle with Little Ethan, let him sleep on it, he doesn't mean it", Chad said walking towards the door.  
  
They walked out turning off the lights, and shutting the door.  
  
"I like daddy, and Michelle. Uncle Chad is ok, but this house is scary", he thought.  
  
Ethan and Michelle's room~  
  
"Michelle, please open up, I'm so sorry, please, I love you".  
  
Chad and Theresa came up to Ethan, seeing he was begging to get in the room.  
  
"We've got talk", Theresa said.  
  
"Can it wait?"  
  
"No it's about Little Ethan".  
  
He turned around, and Michelle heard from outside. She opened the door.  
  
"Finally, I'm so sorry", he said.  
  
"I'm concerned for Little ETHAN RIGHT NOW, YOU AND I WILL TALK LATER", she scowled.  
  
"Ouch", Chad said.  
  
"Maybe we should go to the library", Theresa said.  
  
"Alright".  
  
Outside~  
  
"I decided I love Maria more than either of you. Which that means, I don't want either of you. I feel I should be alone for a while before I settle down", he said to Kay and Charity.  
  
"WHAT!", they both shrieked together.  
  
"Deal with it", he said walking off.  
  
The Russell Home~  
  
"Fine, make a choice Eve, me or Julian, right now!", T.C. demanded.  
  
"You know something, I'm leaving you, but not for Julian, but for me, this crap you pull is ridiculous, and frankly, I've had it! You want anything else, talk to my lawyer", she said stomping off.  
  
Spoilers~  
  
Ethan and Theresa come to a weird decision.  
  
Eve finds herself enjoying her freedom.  
  
Ivy begins to wonder, who Sam is seeing.  
  
Sam asks someone out, and it's not Ivy.  
  
Michelle finds out some news.  
  
And  
  
The Trial begins! 


	18. US Supreme Court vs Alistair Crane part ...

After the storm calmed down, it was time for the trial to begin. Just about everyone in Harmony was there, and Rebecca and Gwen were testifying in the trial of the century. Everyone was seated, and the bailiff brought him out.  
  
"All rise, the honorable Judge Berkley of the U.S. Supreme Court of the 5th division resides. Please everyone be seated".  
  
The judge took her seat, and everyone else did too. Michelle's good friend, Shana Wilson was prosecuting this case, and she knew it would get at least a nod to run for district attorney, in Washington D.C., if she won here, so she was very determined to put him away for life, at the very least.  
  
Alistair got his finest attorneys from his office to defend him. Goldstein, Smith, and Bradford was the firm. The very firm her family started, and associated their business with until her father found out he was stealing money from federal accounts. From the point he blew him out the water, they were mortal enemies. So it was poetic justice that another Bradford was bringing him down yet again. Question was, would he stay down, or come after her, and everyone else she loved, and grew to know?  
  
"Ms. Wilson, please present your case", Judge Berkley said.  
  
She walked over to the jury, and began her opening statement.  
  
"People of the jury, my job is to prosecute criminals of all kinds. Alistair Crane has done horrible things to his own family, and the people of the small town Harmony, Maine. For decades, he has tortured these families in this courtroom, and anyone who crossed his path. During this trial, you will hear testimony from people who have felt his wrath, and from a family who has felt it to the worse extent. The evidence will also show that this man should be locked up in jail for a long time, or worse. Keep your minds open, along with your ears and eyes, and if you feel he is innocent after everything you see during this trial, then my case wasn't shown properly. Remember, just about every person in that city is depending on your verdict. Thank you".  
  
"You're opening statements Mr. Goldstein".  
  
"People of the jury, my client is suffering from a mental disorder. He has suffered since his wife has pasted away, and frankly, our case will show that he needs rehabilitation for his actions. Life in prison won't help, it will make him worse and frankly, he's up in age, and does he seem to want to hurt anyone? I ask you to also keep your eyes, ears, and minds open to think about exactly why a sane person would do any of these things. Thank you".  
  
"Prosecution calls Julian Crane to the stand".  
  
Julian is brought out of the chambers where he, Rebecca, Gwen, Antonio, and Beth are being held. He looks over to see Eve sitting with Theresa and Chad. He smiles, and sits down at the stand.  
  
"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?"  
  
"I do".  
  
"Please state your name for the court".  
  
"Julian Crane".  
  
"Mr. Crane, what was your job?"  
  
"CEO of Crane Industries".  
  
"And how was you relationship with your father?"  
  
"Always terrible. He treated me, and my sister, Sheridan horrible, but she got it the worst".  
  
"How so?"  
  
"He had me try to kill her on numerous occasions, and he told her that she murdered Martin Fitzgerald. It put a strain on our relationship, and her relationship with her husband".  
  
"Let me ask you this, do you think your father was sane during this?"  
  
"OBJECTION! She's asking him for a medical opinion he can't give".  
  
"Overruled, answer the question, Mr. Crane".  
  
"Yes, I do, he was bitter after our mother died. Frankly, he blamed Sheridan for it, I never did, but he's a cold man".  
  
"Katherine Crane, your mother, died from complications to childbirth, right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Or so you thought".  
  
"What?"  
  
"She was poisoned, her toxicology reports show rat poisoning in her blood. She was poisoned, but we never got the person who did it", she explained.  
  
"OBJECTION!"  
  
"Overruled, move on Ms. Wilson".  
  
They continued the questioning, he explained the times he was to kill Sheridan, blowing up the boat she and Luis were on, lacing the ring she was to wear as her wedding band, and other things he was told to do by Alistair.  
  
"No further questions your honor".  
  
"Mr. Crane, didn't you also go along with these things?"  
  
"Yes, because he wasn't a force to challenge".  
  
"So why now change your mind? Was it the deal Michelle Bradford got for you to testify? Let me see, lifetime probation, in six months?"  
  
"Partly, also he has no power over me now, and I'm ready to come clean about everything".  
  
"Yes, sounds to me, it's more for your personal gain, then to do society justice".  
  
"I'm doing this for my mother, and sister, no one else. He made are lives a living hell".  
  
"So why not leave, right, there was the fortune to think about. No further questions".  
  
As the trial, progressed, Sheridan, Luis, Pilar, and Just about every person who was a resident in Harmony, testified. It was Gwen's turn. She came out to the stand, eyeing Ethan and Michelle.  
  
"State your name for the record".  
  
"Gwendolyn Hotchkiss – Winthrop".  
  
"May I call you Gwen, it is a long name".  
  
"Sure".  
  
"Gwen, how do you know my client?"  
  
"He was the grandfather to my soon to be ex-husband, and father in law to my mother".  
  
"Wow, so how did he treat you?"  
  
"With class and respect".  
  
"When was your first meeting with him?"  
  
"I came home from boarding school, I was 14, and just met Ethan".  
  
"Ethan, you're soon to be ex-husband?"  
  
"Yes".  
  
"Has he ever harmed you in any way?"  
  
"No, never".  
  
"No further questions".  
  
"Your witness, Ms. Wilson".  
  
"Gwen, how are you?"  
  
She looked at Shana with cold eyes and a glare that could kill".  
  
"Fine, get on with it"  
  
"Your honor, permission to treat as hostile".  
  
"Go head".  
  
"Gwen, did you know about the history Alistair had with lying and manipulating people?"  
  
"Commoners, not me".  
  
"Contraire Gwen, remember when you and Ethan went to Dr. Culver to see about having more children? You good deed for Sheridan, against Beth. You see, he met with him, and blackmailed him not to tell you about the baby being Sheridan's".  
  
Shana walked to tape to the Judge.  
  
"Exhibit J, the recording of the conversation, between Dr. Culver, and the defendant".  
  
She played the tape.  
  
"You better tell them something else, or I will put these pictures in the paper".  
  
"She has the right to know how Beth really is."  
  
"Do you want to try me?"  
  
"Fine, I'll break there hearts".  
  
"This man who you loved, and respected double crossed you for his own benefit. He didn't care that you were hurting, or that you and Ethan were trying for another baby, he wanted what he wanted. You were a pawn to keep Ethan and Theresa part, just because he hates the Lopez-Fitzgerald's. He used your mother and yourself, for business purposes".  
  
"I can't believe this", she sobbed.  
  
"No further questions"  
  
"We will break for today, and adjourn tomorrow for more testimony".  
  
She slammed the gavel down, and may her way to her office.  
  
"ALL RISE".  
  
Everyone cleared the courthouse, and made their way out to the press.  
  
"Ms. Bradford, will this trial hinder your pending marriage to Mr. Winthrop?"  
  
"No, we're planning as we should be".  
  
As they drove home, Ethan was very quiet, and so was she. She knew all of these things they were saying in the court room. This was the very reason she wanted to leave after the assignment was over, but she fell in love......again.  
  
Pilar's Car~  
  
"Thanks for going with me; I thought I was going to fall apart in there".  
  
"No problem, I mean we are friends, right?", Pilar said.  
  
"Pilar, how do you do it? He killed Martin". Sam said.  
  
"Whether he's guilty or innocent, he will suffer his consequences when he dies. I'm done with him. I have a good job, and my family back, aside from Antonio, but I have to live for me".  
  
"I never thought of it that way, I always saw it like T.C.".  
  
"Well, he's getting a divorce now, and he's lost his communication with his daughters now, trust me, his advice isn't one you want to take".  
  
"Good point".  
  
"So maybe we could talk some more".  
  
"As in?"  
  
"A date, I'm single, and so are you recently, why not?"  
  
"Because we are related?"  
  
"Oh foofy, come one, it's a date, not marriage".  
  
"Okay, why not, one question, when did this start, you're feelings for me?"  
  
"It was more as in, I should move on with my life, as you should too. Life is too short to live out the past Sam".  
  
"Another good point, so when should I pick you up?"  
  
"How about 8pm tonight?"  
  
"That's good, it will get me away from Ivy tonight".  
  
Eve already reached her new apartment, and Whitney, and Fox were waiting for Chad and Theresa to show up for lunch. She was happy at last. It was the best she felt in years, even without Julian. She loved him, but she never had time for herself. So now she decided to practice on her own, with Simone being a nurse in her office, it was a new her emerging, and she liked it.  
  
Whitney and Fox were helping her prepare lunch, and talking about the case.  
  
"I can't believe he was that ruthless", Whitney said.  
  
"I love how Shana was going after everything they countered with, it was priceless".  
  
"I have to agree with you on that, it's about time, he was held accountable for his actions, I just feel sorry for everyone he ran over in the process", Eve said sitting down.  
  
"I know, it sucks".  
  
The doorbell rang, and Fox answered it.  
  
"Hey you two, come on in, we are just getting ready for lunch. I wanted to invite Simone and John, but they have a biology class and lab right now, so we'll have dinner tomorrow, are you four coming?"  
  
"Yes, we wouldn't miss it, I just been so busy with work, then Michelle and Ethan's wedding, and then this trial starting. Then the dilemma of little Ethan.....", Theresa trailed off.  
  
"He doesn't want to stay in the house anymore, and I can't blame him".  
  
"I'll call Ethan and Michelle, they can come here, and you two can talk".  
  
"Okay thanks Mrs. Russell.....I mean Johnson, uh...", she stumbled.  
  
"Call me mom, okay Theresa, you are like one of my own, or call me Eve, which ever you prefer".  
  
"Okay, Eve".  
  
The Lopez-Fitzgerald Mansion~  
  
"Are you going to ignore me all day, or what?"  
  
"Just until I go pee! Can I go to the bathroom, or is that a crime too?", she countered.  
  
The phone rang, and he looked at her, and then the phone.  
  
"This isn't over", he said.  
  
"The problem is, I know it isn't".  
  
"L.F. Residence, Ethan speaking".  
  
"Hello Ethan, its Eve, do you and Michelle have plans for today, say, right now?"  
  
"We were going out for lunch, then to the office, but it can be changed, why?"  
  
"Fox, Whitney, Chad, and Theresa are here having lunch with me, Simone and John had to miss our date for their Biology class. I was wondering if you and she would......".  
  
"Like to join us for lunch?"  
  
"Yes, or you mean us for lunch?", she joked.  
  
"Sure why not, Michelle came up with idea for Little Ethan, and hopefully Theresa and Chad would like it".  
  
"Okay, well, I live in the new condos built by the mansion, I guess right up the street. I'll see you two in ten?"  
  
"Okay, bye".  
  
Upstairs~  
  
"I knew it, all that sex would catch up with us, but I don't care, it's OUR baby", she thought reading the results of the test.  
  
"Shelle, we gotta get going", Ethan said walking in.  
  
He noticed the test, and got happy from that moment.  
  
"Looks like we have to bump up the date?", she joked.  
  
Spoilers~  
  
Ethan, Michelle, Chad, and Theresa move in together for Little Ethan.  
  
Sam and Pilar enjoy their first date, even after Ivy comes to try and ruin it.  
  
Fox and Whitney decide to help Simone and John, and become friends in the process.  
  
Michelle, Rebecca, and Alistair testifies.  
  
The verdict comes back  
  
And  
  
The wedding begins!  
  
STAY TUNED! 


	19. The verdict, and the new Harmony

It was day ten of Alistair's trail. Gwen and Rebecca got ten years, respectfully in federal prison, upon testifying against Alistair. Julian was sentenced to just five, due to his help from the beginning. Today, Rebecca and Michelle would testify, along with the accused himself, Alistair. Rebecca was sworn in first, and got to the stand.  
  
Shana approached her first, and began to question her.  
  
"Mrs. Hotchkiss.."  
  
"That's Mrs. Crane".  
  
"Not by law, it's Mrs. Hotchkiss, or Ms. Osborn, which ever you prefer?"  
  
"Fine, Mrs. Hotchkiss".  
  
"Okay, Mrs. Hotchkiss, when did you meet the defendant?"  
  
"I met him at the lunch - in the Cranes have every summer to show off their heir. Ivy Winthrop and I were there, along with Alistair, and other friends of ours".  
  
"When did you and he begin your friendship?"  
  
"When I was told by Jonathon that Gwen and Ethan were to marry, after I gave birth to Gwen".  
  
"Didn't you think it was a little weird to match people up, without their consent?"  
  
"No, it's what rich people do, we keep are families rich, it was a business merger".  
  
"But it didn't happen did it?"  
  
"No, due to that slut Theresa".  
  
"Mrs. Hotchkiss, if you can't answer the question without disrespecting my courtroom, then you will be held in contempt of court, you understand?", the Judge ordered.  
  
"I'm sorry, first it was Ethan and then my ex, then Fox, and now Chad, since he is a Crane".  
  
She looked at Theresa, and her blood was boiling. Michelle was sitting next to her, and she tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Remember, you have everything she thought she had, and she's in jail, she's bitter, and jealous. Just let her be", she whispered.  
  
Theresa grinned, and waived at her.  
  
"So, you feel Theresa ruined the Cranes, but if I'm correct she wasn't the only female to have Ethan, right?"  
  
"Right", she whispered.  
  
"Speak up".  
  
"Yes, it wasn't".  
  
"There was Michelle Bradford, a young lady in law school that was very found of Ethan Crane, now Winthrop".  
  
"Yes".  
  
"You and Alistair, and your ex made sure they were very uncomfortable, right?"  
  
"Yes, she didn't deserve him, and she doesn't now".  
  
"But you and Gwen knew of their dealings, after getting rid of her right?"  
  
"Yes, and I was afraid to say anything to anyone, cause of him".  
  
"Right, that is the worse lie I ever heard in my life, really, why are you here today?"  
  
"Frankly, if my Gwennie and I go down, so does he".  
  
Thank you, no more questions your honor".  
  
They escorted her out, and called Michelle to the stand.  
  
"Ms. Bradford, how are you today?", Mr. Greenwich asked.  
  
"Good, thanks".  
  
"Why are you here, besides being the lead F.B.I. investigator on this case".  
  
"I'm not going to lie, part of this was personal, the defendant took.....".  
  
"So it's personal, all this evidence could have been doctored, right?"  
  
"No, I got this evidence lawfully, and so did my team, my superior saw over everything. He knew what was going on".  
  
"He knew about you and Ethan, and now you two are engaged?"  
  
"Yes, I tell him everything".  
  
"Still even after it was all said and done, you admit this was personal. A personal vendetta against my client".  
  
"Mr. Greenwich, to be honest, to every person that has testified, it was personal. His man made it personal to everyone involved. He wanted this town to suffer, and some of witnesses suffered over a long period of time, longer than I was born. The evidence was there before I got into this case".  
  
Your witness".  
  
"Michelle, you were involved with Ethan Winthrop a long time ago, right?"  
  
"Yes, in law school, and after we graduated".  
  
"And what happened?"  
  
"I was taken away, and forced to marry someone else".  
  
"Who was the cause of this?"  
  
"Alistair, and Julian Crane, along with my father".  
  
"Wow, it's personal, but you learned of the case after this happened, right?"  
  
"Yes, I was questioned, because I was told I was being investigated, for being involved with the family. After being interviewed, I was brought on as an informant, along with some other people in the house, and in my family".  
  
"How much evidence was there when you got to the office?"  
  
"Enough to build a case on murder, but they had other charges, and now other people were involved at that point".  
  
The testimony went on, and he decided not to testify. The court room took a break for the jury to deliberate. It was a matter of two hours, and frankly everyone was worried, but whatever happened, it was time to close this chapter.  
  
"As the jury reached a verdict?"  
  
"We have".  
  
"Will the defendant please rise".  
  
"What say you".  
  
"We the jury, in the matter of U.S. Supreme Court vs. Alistair Crane, find him guilty on all counts. Murder in the first degree, attempted murder in the first degree, bribery, fraud, and blackmail".  
  
"Mr. Crane, I just want to say, it has taken a long time to get you, and the fact you have acted as if you were God, disgusts me. I put into place that you will serve life without parole in a federal maximum facility", the judge slammed her gavel, and ordered.  
  
Two months passed, and it was the night of Pilar and Sam's date. He drove up to the mansion, and waited for her in the living room. Theresa and Michelle walked in, and he grinned.  
  
"I know, I'm getting a little pouch, Pilar noticed too".  
  
"Theresa, can I talk to Michelle alone".  
  
"Sure, Michelle, I'll be at home if you need me, okay?"  
  
"Alright, I'll see you in a few".  
  
Theresa left, and she sat with him on the couch.  
  
"Michelle, I wasn't around for a lot of Ethan's life, and frankly, I used to think Gwen was the one for him. Something was missing with them, though. I know it was that fire, something I thought Grace and I had. It wasn't there. I also thought Ivy and I had it, but she was an obsession. To get to the point, I want to thank you for the eye opener. I mean Pilar are going out. At first I thought it was weird, but to be honest, she is the most honest person I ever met, and her outlook on life was changed me forever. I just want to say, that you are what my son was missing, and I want to wish you all the happiness that you and he plan on".  
  
She teared up, "Oh thank you, sorry it's the hormones, and I have been doing this for a while now".  
  
"I know, it's okay, trust me. Ethan said you and Chad and Theresa were moving in together tonight? Who's idea was that?"  
  
"Mine, Little Ethan needs his father and his mother. I didn't want to separate him. He's had enough traumas done to him, and frankly, Ethan can take care of him, and he and Ethan can bond".  
  
"Wow, what does Theresa think?"  
  
"She loves it, I thought she would hate me for it, but she loves it, we hang out all the time anyway, so this was better for her, since she is planning the wedding, and helping me with my mother skills", she joked.  
  
Pilar made her way down the stairs, and she dressed casual, as did Sam. They planned to just take a walk around town, and talk".  
  
"You look great", he said standing up.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two alone, my troops may come looking for me if I'm out too late".  
  
She left as soon as Sam and Pilar left.  
  
~Winthrop Residence~  
  
"Can you believe you two are marrying in less than a week?", Theresa said to Ethan.  
  
"I know, it's something I fantasized about every night".  
  
"Ethan, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Was I a replacement for her? I mean did you love me?"  
  
"I did, and still do. Theresa, how you felt about me, I felt about Michelle, and still do. I was furious about when she married Steven. It wasn't until she came back I found out she was forced".  
  
"I want you to know, I love you, always will, just I know that we could never be together, but the life we created is enough for me".  
  
"Thanks, and I never wanted to hurt you".  
  
"Same here".  
  
"So, what did my fiancée pick out for the colors, the designs were great, but they were lacking color".  
  
"She wants to go with a sandy look. So she picked tan and white. She said she wanted it to represent the place she was starting her new life with you. She almost made me cry", she joked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Michelle is a passionate person, and you can hear it when she expresses herself".  
  
~On the wharf~  
  
Sam and Pilar walked, and talked, as Ivy approached them.  
  
"YOU TURNED MY SON AGAINST ME! YOU ARE TRYING TO TAKE MY CHILE AWAY FROM ME, AND THEN YOU START DATING MY FRIEND? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!", she screamed.  
  
"Ivy, you're emotional, I'm doing what is best for this child. I may never see this child, and I would have done the same with Ethan had I known I was his father. He is doing this because he effected by what you did, you need to learn, it isn't always about you", he said annoyed.  
  
"Pilar, he only with you because of your new money, which doesn't say much".  
  
"You know something, I always defended you to everyone, but now, I can't even begin to answer that, but I will say this, I suggest you keep your mouth shut, because what you do will effect this custody case".  
  
She marched off, in a huff, and Sam was furious.  
  
"Why can't she understand I don't want her anymore. She lied one too many times, and about very important things", he said.  
  
"She'll understand with time, just forget it, and we'll go to the Chinese restaurant, okay?"  
  
"That sounds good, come on!", he said pulling her.  
  
These two never felt so young before, and alive. It was a birth for this relationship, and they both wanted that.  
  
~Book Café~  
  
"I want to thank you Whit, I mean we we're just trying to start a new life, and frankly, I was reluctant to ask you about borrowing money", Simone said.  
  
"You are my sister, and I'll help anyway I can, okay?"  
  
"Alright, I'm just sorry about the lost time".  
  
"It was over Chad, who is our brother, so don't worry, trust me, nothing is going to come between us again".  
  
Fox and John sat looking on at the happy sisters, and were happy for them. These dinners and lunches were building a new friendship, and bond for them.  
  
"Hey you two, we have to get going, the parties start at midnight", Fox said.  
  
"Oh yeah! You're going right?"  
  
"Are we invited?"  
  
"Oh course, we are going to the mansion, and the guys are going to Ethan's house, just meet us there, okay?"  
  
"Alright".  
  
The foursome left in good spirits, and ready you the parties!  
  
Spoilers~  
  
They have the parties for Ethan and Michelle!  
  
The wedding starts, but someone shows up, who they never thought they would see!  
  
The case of Miguel vs. Kay begins, along with the case of Sam vs. Ivy!  
  
And  
  
There will be three characters coming into the story to start the sequel off, two you know of, and one who will be involved in Michelle's past.  
  
STAY TUNED (I'm just getting started!) 


	20. The Cranes are finished, but the Smiths ...

Well everyone, I'm bringing this story to a close, but this isn't the last of the Michelle and Ethan saga! I mean you still have to figure in that now Ivy can't stand her, and how will that play out in the sequel?  
  
I like to call it Winthrops vs. Smiths, and it will expose more of Michelle's past, along with some new rivalries, and some old ones, so stay tuned, I have plans for this couple, along with every other couple in the story!  
  
Ethan was blindfolded walking into the Den of his home. Fox was on one side, and Chad was on the other. Luis, Sam, Miguel, Michael (Michelle's brother), and oddly enough Julian, were in the den waiting.  
  
"SURPRISE!", they yelled.  
  
"Wow, wait how did you get here?"  
  
"Well, long story short, it was Michelle and her work that got me here on extremely early parole", he explained.  
  
"You don't mind me asking, or being nervous, but why are you here?", Ethan said.  
  
"Ethan, I have changed, more than you know. After everything was revealed, and everyone knew my secret, I figured I could be myself, and now that Alistair is gone, I figure that I could be more how I wanted my life to turn out. I understand you or anyone else may not want me here, so I think I may be going, I just want to wish you the best happiness", he said standing.  
  
"Julian, I know we may have never saw eye to eye, but stay, you were victimized by Ivy too, you didn't know about Ethan, until 29 years later. You helped us put this together. Come on, you are being ridiculous, sit down", Sam said.  
  
"You guys sure?", he asked.  
  
"Yeah, we are here to play some poker, sit, besides it wouldn't be the same", Luis said.  
  
Julian sat down, and grinned. He wanted his life like this for a while, but never could have it due to being a ruthless Crane. Now, thanks to Michelle, he had a fresh start, and just maybe one with a Dr. Eve Johnson.  
  
~Lopez-Fitzgerald Mansion~  
  
"Alright! Keep them closed, you better not look!", Sheridan said to Michelle.  
  
"Remember, I can't drink, so be careful", she said feeling around.  
  
She heard giggling of some of the guests. Sheridan was able to track down some of her friends from college, and she invited Theresa, Pilar, Whitney, Simone, Eve, and Ivy. She was a little worried about Ivy, but she helped put these two together. Theresa and Pilar sneered at her, but promised to be nice for Michelle.  
  
"And here we are!", she said ripping the blindfold off.  
  
Michelle wanted to cry. Everyone dear to her heart was here, and it meant so much to her that she was marrying her true love tomorrow, but this was so beautiful for them planning in a short notice.  
  
"You.......all of you......thank you so much, this means so much to me. I know that a lot has happened since I arrived here, but I know that everyone in some ways are happy with their lives now", she said.  
  
"We are, and frankly, we owed you this. You were the sunrays we all been praying for sometime", Pilar said.  
  
She hugged her, and Ivy rolled her eyes at the gesture.  
  
"You know, you should be happy that she is here, she got rid of Alistair, and Rebecca for you", Theresa whispered.  
  
"I'm happy for her, just she also pushed your mother and Sam together in the process, and made me lose my son, along with my possible daughter or son", she sneered.  
  
"How does it feel? Knowing everything and everyone you love is taken away from you? Knowing that the love of your life is seeing someone else, a good friend might I add", Theresa taunted.  
  
"Still want Ethan, don't you?"  
  
"I love Ethan, in a different way, he gave me my life back, but no I don't want him. I see what he and Michelle have, is what I hope for in my life someday. Right now, it's about my son and my career".  
  
"I know you are seeing Chad Crane, you don't have to hide the fact you are using him, like you used my son Fox".  
  
"Ivy, you know nothing like usual, with that, take a long look over there, because my mother and Michelle will be the new Mrs. Bennetts in those men's' lives, and there is nothing you can do about it, trust me on that", Theresa said smiling.  
  
Ivy looked over to the table, where Pilar and Michelle were sitting, and they were laughing with everyone.  
  
"I will have Sam, and if that means I will go after Pilar and my son's wife, so be it".  
  
~Outside~  
  
She was looking in, and couldn't believe she got released on a technicality. She was so happy, she could work on getting her husband back. Now that she and her rival's ex were free on parole, nothing could stop her from having everything she had before.  
  
"Hey, I see her, she's at her party, and enjoying that fact she and my husband are marrying", she said into the phone.  
  
"You mean ex, and I know, I see him laughing with Julian Crane of all people".  
  
"Well, we will split them up as best as we can, starting tomorrow, remember, no killing, as long as they live, it will be better".  
  
"Right, tomorrow".  
  
"Bye".  
  
The parties continued, and the women talked and gave her good wishes for tomorrow. Sheridan was her maid of honor, and Luis was his. They grew close after everything that happened, and he considered each other brothers. They ended their parties at midnight so the bride and groom could get rest, and left to their camps. Michelle lay down in Sheridan's guest room, so hyper and excited. Ethan was lying in his room excited too. Both thinking about the same thing, how they waited for the right time to be reunited, and now that it was actually happening, it was unbelievable.  
  
She reached for the phone, and dialed the house number.  
  
"Hello?", Ethan said.  
  
"Hey".  
  
"You should be asleep?"  
  
"So should you?"  
  
"Okay, fair enough. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, excited, that's all".  
  
"Same here, I can't wait for you to become my wife".  
  
She blushed, and smiled.  
  
"We better get to sleep, before we get caught", she answered.  
  
"I know, Luis is knocking at my door, he knows it's you".  
  
"Okay, I love you Ethan".  
  
"I love you too Michelle".  
  
They hung up, and tried going to sleep. Luis decided to sleep in the chair, guarding the phone, and Sheridan did the same at the cottage.  
  
~Wedding day, hour before~  
  
Ethan paced the area they chose to marry. It was a secluded area of the Lopez-Fitzgerald grounds. He and she talked to Theresa, and they all decided to not marry in the church, with all the doomsday weddings that took place their, they chose something different. Luis watched him pace, and laughed.  
  
"I never seen you so nervous, not even when you and Theresa almost married".  
  
"This is different, it's more of a nervous that something will happen. Michelle and I created some serious enemies putting the Cranes away", he said nervously.  
  
"Don't worry, Sam and I hired the best to take care of that, we knew that there could be a possible threat of some sort, so we took care of it, you gave me something back, and this is my way of paying you back, alright, just calm down, and wait for you're new bride", he grinned.  
  
"Thanks Luis".  
  
"No problem, just take care of her, she has been such a help to a lot of us, to this town".  
  
"Trust me, I envisioned this day forever".  
  
~Sheridan's Cottage~  
  
"You look fabulous", Theresa said.  
  
"She's right, Whitney did a wonderful job helping you. I mean wow", Sheridan said.  
  
"I know, we have become the closest of friends, I consider like a sister", Michelle said standing.  
  
"Okay, it's my turn to help you, time for the dress", Sheridan said.  
  
"Okay, the something borrowed is the pearl earrings Sheridan gave me, something new is the necklace Theresa gave to me, and the something blue? I'm missing something blue! Oh god! What am I going to use for something blue!"  
  
She began to shake, and Sheridan sat her down in the chair. Simone came over, and handed her something her mother gave to her.  
  
"It's a blue blanket. It was Chad's, and she wanted Whitney, Chad, and I to have a piece of it each. I have my piece to give to you. Her story, and yours are so similar, and I know somewhere in her heart she did love my father at one time, but her true love was taken from her. So of all people we know how it can be married to someone you love just as a friend, but now you have Ethan, and you'll never be apart. You two are destined to be together, as Theresa would say, and I hope this helps, and we all wish you the best today', Simone said hugging her.  
  
"Simone, I'm so sorry I crushed your family like that, I just wanted everyone to know about Alistair so bad, I didn't think of the results".  
  
"Michelle, you always think of the results, or you wouldn't have done this for us. Please, you have made us all happy, right girls?", Sheridan asked.  
  
"Right", they agreed.  
  
"Now come, we have to get you married today", Pilar said.  
  
They finished helping her, and they made their way outside. She asked her brother to walk her down the aisle, and give her away. That was her rock, they been though so much together, and he knew of Ethan. He saw how in love they were, and wanted them to be happy. He walked in, and Michelle turned around.  
  
"Sis, you look so beautiful", he said.  
  
"I hope so, I did pay a lot to look this good", she joked.  
  
"You ready, your knight in shinning armor is waiting for you", he said extending his hand.  
  
"Yeah let's go".  
  
The wedding march started, and she made her way down the aisle. As she walked, her brother asked her about Charity.  
  
"I noticed the blonde sitting next to Sam, who was she?"  
  
"Charity Standish, Grace's niece, it's a long story, I tell you later, why?"  
  
"She's very pretty".  
  
"Little brother has a crush".  
  
"Just wanted a date, that's all".  
  
"Remember, Ethan is found of Charity, and if you hurt her, he'll come after you".  
  
"Alright, ready?"  
  
"Yup".  
  
He handed her over to Ethan, and he was in shock. It was their day, the day they dreamed of since their meeting in college, it was finally here.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
They kissed as they shut the bedroom door, and she ran her hands through his hands. An extreme turn on for him, and he was up blouse. It was the Independence Day dance at the Bradfords. She knew he would be there, with Gwen, and that she would be there, with her new husband, Steven.  
  
"Shelle...."  
  
"Ethan, I want you so badly".  
  
"I do too. We can't, you're married, and Gwen is downstairs".  
  
"I don't care, I miss you terribly".  
  
"I love you, remember, we will be together, in due time".  
  
"You are engaged to Gwen, and Theresa is planning your wedding".  
  
"I know, don't worry, I will be with you".  
  
She stopped and walked around. She heard he was seen with Theresa, around Harmony, and that they were close. The other rumors, she didn't believe, because Theresa was a good girl, she would never sleep with Ethan for the Crane money, not like Gwen. He watched her pace, and he begin to worry.  
  
"Ethan be straight with me, okay?"  
  
"Okay".  
  
"You like Theresa, right?"  
  
"Yeah, she and I are good friends".  
  
"No, no, you really like her. Stop the Crane attitude, this is Shelle you are talking to, honestly, do you?"  
  
"Yeah, I do, she is like you in some ways, and frankly, we've grown close in the past couple months".  
  
"Would you marry her?"  
  
"I can't".  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"If I could, yes, but the merger is dependant on my marriage to".  
  
"Break it off, trust me, if I had the chance, I would have. Don't make the same mistake. If she is the closest thing you have to me, please, do it, for me".  
  
"Michelle, what's wrong?"  
  
She was teary eyed, and looking at his sweet face. She wanted him for herself, but Steven was binding her love for him. Now she was expecting, and she felt turning him away would be best. Now that he admitted he loved someone like her, it would help her get along in her life. At least he could be happy.  
  
"Nothing, we need to go downstairs, I have to present the check to Julian. Think about what I said, okay?"  
  
"Okay, just one kiss before I leave".  
  
They kissed, and a tear feel down her cheek. She left the room, and made her way down to the ballroom. Running into Gwen.  
  
"Snatching my fiancée are you?"  
  
"No, I would look somewhere else if I were you. Word is Ethan is marrying you for business, and if you continue to be a bitch, he may just call it off", she said storming past her.  
  
Rebecca came to talk to Gwen.  
  
"Where is Ethan? He and Julian are supposed to do a photo op with Michelle and her father".  
  
"Kissing with her, mother, this has gone on for years now".  
  
"You are marrying him, not her, she got her hands on that hunky man of hers, Steven, trust me that was my next choice, Gwennie".  
  
"He is handsome, anyways, let's go".  
  
Ethan listened in, and couldn't believe it. Michelle was right about Gwen, and he was going to act on his emotions, tomorrow night at their engagement party.  
  
She stood there, as he said his vows to her. Admiring every word and syllable he said.  
  
"And do you Michelle Bradford take Ethan Winthrop to be your husband?"  
  
"I do".  
  
"By the power invested in me, by the state of Maine, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride", the judge said.  
  
They kissed, and then she saw them, the two people, she never wanted to see in her life.  
  
"Well, well, well, the lovers finally married! I say it's about damn time", Steven said at the end of the aisle with Gwen grinning.  
  
"What the hell?", Ethan said.  
  
"We came to wish are exs the best, right Gwen?"  
  
"I didn't, I came to get my husband back".  
  
"Right, we came to get our exs back, due to the fact that I own half of Bradford enterprises, she told you that, right?"  
  
Ethan was speechless. Michelle was also in shock. Nothing could prepare them for the next blow.  
  
"And that we don't want you to back, we want to take you and the Lopez- Fitzgeralds down, with that said, Steven and I are more than Business Partners, we are husband and wife", she declared.  
  
The crowd was in shock, and it was a new battle for Ethan and Michelle.  
  
To be continued............. 


End file.
